Une Rose aux Enfers
by Nevermind555
Summary: Et la voici enfin, la Rose... sa Rose !... Minos ne pouvait rêver mieux que de prolonger leur duel et nourrir son attirance malsaine pour le beau Poisson, ici, sur son territoire.
1. La vérité en face

_Vous êtes de très, très vilaines filles ! j'ai bien compris que ce qui vous ferait triper serait que j'envoie ce pauvre Poisson aux Enfers, histoire qu'il y retrouve son bourreau... vous êtes terribles... si Alba-Chan vient se plaindre à moi, je vous dénoncerai sans pitié. Ye be warned !... ; ))_

* * *

 **Une Rose aux Enfers**

 _Chapitre 1 : La vérité en face_

Etait-ce parce que Minos l'avait souhaité aussi fort que son âme damnée pouvait le lui permettre ? était-ce simplement un nouveau coup du sort ? la continuation de la Guerre Sainte sur les territoires mêmes des Armées de Hadès ?...

Toujours était-il qu'il se tenait là, son magnifique Saint des Poissons. Vivant. Sans aucune boue ni trace de sang maculant son visage d'ange ou son armure dorée.

* * *

"Le magnifique Albafica..." chantonnait la voix du Juge, tellement impatient de revoir son obsession qu'il en avait quitté le Tribunal précipitamment, sous les yeux effarés de son Procureur.

"Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Minos." rétorqua la voix du Poisson.

"Oh, Albafica... toi si beau... avec une bouche si amère et des paroles cinglantes..."

Le Poisson posa le pied sur la première marche menant au Tribunal, levant le regard vers le Juge.

"Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici."

"Je te promets d'être clément."

Un petit rire secoua les épaules d'Albafica.

"Toi ? clément ? toi qui prends plaisir à casser les corps de tes adversaires avec la dernière des cruautés ? toi qui t'abaisses à dévaster ce village qui était si cher à mon coeur ? toi, tu veux me faire croire en ta clémence ?... je ne suis pas un enfant dont on endort la conscience avec des contes, Minos."

"Oh, Albafica... que puis-je faire pour te prouver que je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait endurer tout ceci, hmm ?..." en descendant les marches à son tour, revêtu de son magnifique surplis.

"Oublie ma beauté, Minos. Intéresse-toi à mes talents guerriers. Sens la puissance de mon cosmos."

"Tu es fier, Albafica. Un digne Saint de la déesse guerrière."

"Et toi, tu es tordu. Un bon et fidèle chien de Hadès."

Minos stoppa son pas à quelques marches du magnifique Poisson.

"En effet, tu n'es plus un enfant, Albafica. Les champs de roses empoisonnées t'ont fait grandir trop vite..."

Sourire terrible en face.

"Toutes les âmes transitent par les Enfers, Albafica. Toutes, sans exception. Toi, tu as juste quelque peu... _tardé_."

"Je te l'ai dit : je ne compte pas m'éterniser."

"Hmm... de la même façon dont tu avais promis, à l'époque, de ne jamais me laisser passer ?..."

Le Poisson grimaça.

"Tu m'y avais forcé, Albafica. T'es-tu rendu compte du sort que tu as réservé à mes hommes ?"

"Sort qui t'a arraché un rire dont mes oreilles se souviennent encore, Minos ! alors ne tente pas de me faire croire que leur sort t'importait !..."

"Ah... tu sais... nous, les Spectres, nous l'exprimons de manière différente, voilà tout."

"A d'autres. Tu es immonde, Minos. Immonde."

Les yeux du Poisson dardaient le Juge.

* * *

Minos descendit encore d'une marche. Proche.

"Ah... le regard rebelle... celui dont je voulais te débarrasser..."

"Il n'est pas trop tard." par pure provocation.

"Ne me tente pas, belle Rose."

"Montre-moi ta puissance, Minos. Ici. Sur ton terrain. Que ta défaite soit visible par tous tes pairs."

"Oh, pourquoi tant d'amertume, hmm ? tu l'as eue ta victoire, il me semble..."

"Tu te tiens encore devant moi. C'en est de trop."

"Admets que les lois soient différentes. Albafica, j'aimerai..." en venant effleurer une mèche de cheveux azur du bout des doigts. Mouvement de léger recul en face.

"Ne me touche pas."

Minos baissa les paupières, sourire coupable au visage.

"Pour qui d'autre aurais-je quitté ma place au Tribunal afin de venir l'accueillir en personne hors de l'édifice, Albafica ?"

"Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, Minos."

"Rose... sois un peu plus douce que venimeuse, pour une fois. S'il te plaît..."

"Tu ne poses pas les yeux là où il le faut, Minos." (veuillez noter qu'il n'y a absolument aucun double-sens dans cette phrase, merci !)

"Albafica, crois-moi, j'ai admiré tes techniques..."

"Ma beauté, voilà ce que tu as admiré. Et c'est ce que tu désires toujours souiller."

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas... c'est dommage." presque résigné. "Même ici, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de prêter l'oreille à ce que je tente de te dire."

"Tu restes ce marionnettiste abject qui ne respecte rien."

"Tu me reproches de ne pas m'intéresser à tes techniques alors que tu me juges sur elles seules."

Un silence. Pesant.

* * *

"Albafica, je ne veux pas que tu passes devant ce Tribunal et que l'on t'enferme dans une de nos prisons... je ne veux pas entendre tes cris tourmentés résonner à mes oreilles de jour comme de nuit... sais-tu ce que cela signifie pour un Juge ? c'est renoncer à son privilège d'éternité, c'est risquer la colère suprême de notre Maître et toi... tu dis que tu ne comptes pas ?..."

Albafica vit quelque chose d'étrange refléter dans la pupille du Juge.

"Redevenir mortel ne te ferait pas grand mal, Minos."

"Tu ne regardes pas les mortels, Albafica."

"Tu te trompes !..."

"Oh, tu parles de la jeune Agasha ? Tu l'as regardée parce qu'elle t'a regardé la première, sois honnête, beau Poisson. La Rose... si longtemps ignorée qu'elle réclame un soupçon de reconnaissance, un regard... allons..." en avançant une aile qu'il place dans le dos du Poisson doré, l'approchant plus près encore. "Laisse-moi rêver que quelque chose soit possible..."

"Serais-tu cet enfant qui se nourrit de contes, Minos ?..."

"Je suis... tout à toi, beau Poisson. Tout à toi."

"Tu..."

"Cesse de me présenter tes épines, Albafica... montre-moi plutôt la douceur de tes pétales, ma Rose."

Albafica ferma les yeux un court instant puis inspira, repoussant d'un trait le Juge, se défaisant de son étreinte.

"NON ! je te connais, Minos ! la honte, la destruction, le malheur, voilà ce que tu sèmes ! Même si tu venais à renoncer à ta place de Juge, tu demeurerais le même ! ton rêve est insensé et ne nous mènera à rien ! Il s'agit simplement d'une chimère, Minos ! Une chimère grotesque que tu as pris plaisir à nourrir de ta folie !"

Le Juge soupira. "C'est exact, oui, je resterai le même mais... serais-tu vraiment venu à moi si j'avais été l'agneau rêvé et doux que tu me dépeins ? Albafica, je sais... j'ai connu tes péchés avant même que ton enveloppe charnelle ne se présente ici, j'ai jugé ton âme lorsque j'étais en face de toi au Sanctuaire."

"Maudit ! comment oses-tu me piétiner de la sorte ?"

"Tu t'es porté volontaire pour cette mission dès lors que tu as su qui mènerait les troupes de mon Seigneur. Tu rêvais d'avoir le Spectre du Griffon en face de toi. Tu te languissais après l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse, belle Rose. Vois comme tout le reste te paraissait insipide et dérisoire pour venir te jeter toi-même dans mes filets !... "

"Je..."

"Shhh !..." avec le doigt venant se poser sur les lèvres colorées de honte du Poisson "... ne m'oblige pas, Albafica !... tu es venu, seul. Tu voulais voir la puissance des Spectres à l'oeuvre, là est ton péché ultime. Tu avais envie de te mesurer à un des Juges de Hadès parce que tu t'estimais à la hauteur ; un des meilleurs guerriers d'Athéna, le douzième qui souhaitait se hisser au rang de premier. Tu voulais qu'on te regarde, qu'on te remarque, qu'on t'admire, y compris tes pairs ! Un village à tes pieds ne te suffisait plus, bel orgueilleux."

Les yeux d'Albafica s'agrandissaient au gré des révélations.

"Albafica, tu t'es jeté à ma tête comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire jusqu'à présent. Combien de fois m'as-tu réclamé alors que mes subalternes se faisaient désireux de s'occuper de toi, ma Rose ? combien de fois mon nom a franchi tes douces lèvres comme un appel interdit, rappelle-moi ? mais la Rose préfère s'envelopper dans le déni, par facilité et par fierté je suppose. Même lorsque j'ai souhaité m'occuper de Shion, il a fallu que tu réapparaisses et que tu occupes le devant de la scène. Tu voulais que je ne vois que toi. Tu me voulais, Albafica, aussi fort que je te veux maintenant !"

La voix avait tonné. C'en était vrillant de désir inavoué, d'attirance malsaine et complémentaire.

Le regard de la Rose venait de basculer. Albafica était à présent horrifié par la vérité qu'il venait d'entendre, essuyant de plein fouet cette gifle chargée de faits indéniables, déstabilisé par les arguments irréfutables que venait de lui aligner le Juge.

"Même lorsque je t'ai brisé, tu es revenu à la vie avec une volonté farouche. Cesse maintenant de te battre et de te rebeller et accepte ce que je n'ai jamais proposé à la moindre âme, Albafica."

"Jamais je ne..."

"La solitude a eu raison de toi et de ta fierté. Tu pouvais berner le monde entier, Albafica, toutes ces larves... et peut-être même y es-tu parvenu avec celle qui vous sert de déesse mais jamais tu n'aurais pu tromper un Juge. Vos péchés, nous les connaissons par coeur pour les avoir constamment sous les yeux. Des siècles que nous les jugeons !... Notre Tribunal est chargé de vos envies, de vos convoitises, de vos mensonges. Comment pouvais-tu espérer parvenir à donner le change, beau Poisson ? comment ?"

"Min..."

Il bégayait. Perdu. Anéanti. La barrière de faux-semblants venait de voler en éclats.

"Maintenant, abandonne-toi au repos, Albafica. Cesse de tourmenter ton être et ton âme. Penses-tu vraiment que ton armure puisse te protéger de tout, Saint du Poisson, y compris de toi-même ?"

"Je te... déteste."

"Au moins, je ne te laisse pas indifférent." avec un petit sourire amer.

Minos le vit chanceler, le soutenant d'une aile. L'échange de regard fut intense, comme jamais.

"J'ai si peur, Minos..."

"Je veille sur toi, mon beau Poisson."


	2. Les revers d'une décision

_Chapitre 2 : Les revers d'une décision_

Albafica se réveilla, la tête lourde accompagnée de vertiges. Il se rendit compte combien il avait dû lutter pour préserver son enveloppe charnelle à son entrée en ces lieux. Le Royaume de Hadès... le Tribunal de Minos... ceci le faisait frémir. Il se dit un moment qu'il avait été fou d'entreprendre pareil voyage dans l'au-delà, armé d'un motif aussi inavouable...

Minos l'avait mis à nu en quelques paroles bien senties. Evidemment, comment avait-il pu croire que les raisons de son coeur pouvaient demeurer cachées aux yeux du Juge ?... Minos était d'un niveau plus élevé que le sien, le surclassant définitivement. Les yeux terribles du Juge pouvaient à eux seuls conter les péchés du monde... c'était à en donner le vertige, tous ces siècles passés à siéger dans ce Tribunal qui charriait les âmes de manière ininterrompue.

Minos avait vu juste. Albafica avait été pris d'une euphorie terrible lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un assaut avait été donné contre le Sanctuaire, en la personne d'un Juge des Armées de l'Ennemi suprême !... son corps entier s'était embrasé à la perspective d'un duel au sommet. Le doux Poisson était en transe. Il avait noté le même comportement chez le Scorpion - à la différence près que Kardia était un homme qui ne cherchait pas à donner le change et ne faisait aucun mystère de son envie folle d'en découdre avec l'ennemi. Albafica avait ainsi décrété qu'il assurerait à lui seul la protection du Sanctuaire grâce à sa barrière de roses mortelles, notamment. Certes, ses camarades avaient trouvé assez étrange la façon dont le Poisson, discret depuis toujours, avait pris les devants. Même s'il ne les avait pas entendues, les considérations concernant le zèle affiché par le Poisson demeuraient élogieuses. Il n'y avait que Shion qui avait trouvé l'attitude du douzième gardien suspecte... mais Albafica n'en avait cure et aurait mis à terre le premier importun venu se dresser entre le Juge et lui, qu'il soit de leurs rangs ou des rangs ennemis.

La stupidité flagrante et l'attitude sûrs d'eux des Spectres fit ricaner le Poisson lorsqu'il les vit se ruer sur ses roses mortelles. Si belles, si dangereuses...

Mais le Poisson n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour celui qui était sa cible : le Griffon. Il se murmurait, et ceci avait attisé la convoitise latente d'Albafica, que les Juges étaient l'équivalent en techniques et en force des Golds, voire même supérieurs dans certains cas. Après tout, ils constituaient l'élite des chiens de garde de Hadès !...

Le surplis du Griffon en imposait, notamment par la taille de ses ailes repliées dans le dos. Il fit immédiatement grande impression sur Albafica. La prestance de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse... le titre faisait rêver !... un trophée. Et c'était ainsi qu'Albafica l'envisageait.

En outre, il ne fallait nullement se mentir, ce groupe représentait une réelle menace à la fois pour le village Rodorio comme pour le Sanctuaire.

Minos n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des Saints téméraires venus en éclaireurs aux premières lignes de défense. C'était avec le dernier des mépris qu'il avait brisé leurs corps comme de vulgaires brindilles.

Albafica se dressait là, à présent, au milieu de sa route, fier dans sa tenue d'or.

Le menu fretin ne l'intéressait guère. Son regard était fixé sur l'Etoile brillante de noir.

Même si Deep lui donna un peu plus de mal, Albafica s'en débarrassa de manière spectaculaire, quasiment sous les applaudissements de Minos qui semblait avoir approuvé le sort réservé à ce gêneur.

Le Griffon était à présent là, devant lui, à portée de roses !...

Albafica jubilait intérieurement - excitation qui perdit un cran lorsque le Juge employa simultanément le terme de "marionnette" associé à "magnifique". Le combat prenait des allures de réglement de comptes !... D'un côté, Minos, rongé par le désir de soumettre Albafica, de l'autre le Poisson qui rêvait de faire mordre la poussière à cet importun. Car oui, Minos parut rapidement insupportable à Albafica : supérieur, sûr de lui, armé d'une technique apparemment imparable. Le Juge avait tout pour l'emporter. Mais son regard ne convenait guère au Poisson - il ne supportait définitivement pas qu'on le regarde et qu'on l'estime pour sa très grande beauté. Sa beauté... un terrible handicap, une malédiction !... Albafica traînait son physique avantageux comme une plaie. Combien de fois des ennemis lui avaient manqué de respect parce qu'il avait les traits indéniablement féminins ?! Combien de fois les propos avaient basculé dans l'obscène en découvrant la douceur du visage du Saint du Poisson ?! c'en était assez ! Et évidemment, Minos ne faisait pas exception à la règle, venant titiller à grands coups de phrases scabreuses la fierté du Poisson. Pour qui se prenait-il ce Juge de pacotille ?! Pour le centre des Enfers ?!

Le sourire d'Albafica se fit dangereux. Sous ses pétales, la Rose possédait des épines acérées. Et Minos ainsi que son escorte allaient y goûter !...

Albafica malheureusement ne vit guère venir le coup qui portera à jamais atteinte à sa personne... des fils. Invisibles. Pervers.

Le corps prisonnier de cette soie, le Poisson n'était à présent plus qu'un vulgaire pantin à la merci du prédateur. Et comme prédateur, on ne pouvait rêver mieux que Minos.

Le Juge avait une réputation qui le précédait : terriblement sadique. Preuve en était : il venait sèchement d'ordonner à ses hommes de mettre Rodorio à feu et à sang. Albafica ne pouvait le tolérer et se débattit avec une fougue qui ne fit que renforcer le côté pervers et joueur du Juge.

A l'issue d'un combat mortel, son corps gisait là, dans une marre rose de sang.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Rodorio aurait été rasé, Shion tué, le Sanctuaire menacé.

C'était sans compter sur l'orgueil du Poisson. Orgueil qui le poussa à bout de tout. Orgueil ou volonté farouche d'aller voir ce qui se passait _de l'autre côté_?...

Albafica ne comprit pas immédiatement les raisons de son réveil en terre étrangère.

Il era longuement, comme si son esprit était détaché de son corps. Cette sensation lui parut aussi jouissif qu'étrange. Ses pas le menèrent exactement là où il redoutait de se rendre : devant une immense et imposante bâtisse aux marches alignées sur lesquelles défilait une procession d'âmes à juger.

Minos leva les yeux de son livre noir, les plissa. Une bouffé de joie intense s'empara de lui. Il était là !... il était venu !... enfin !... son Poisson !... il était fou de noter à quel point ce simple mot l'animait. Il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis une éternité !... certes, les parties de plaisir auxquelles il se livrait avec Rune avaient leur charme mais jamais aucune âme n'était parvenue à le remuer comme l'avait fait ce mortel d'Albafica !... Mortel, que dis-je ?... un Gold, un vrai. Un pion du camp ennemi. Sa Rose. Et tout comme le Gold n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'un autre que lui s'occupe de Minos et de sa garde, le Juge allait lui rendre la pareille. Quittant sa robe, il délaissa ses activités présentes - qui pourtant le passionnaient - et se précipita hors du Tribunal, bousculant quelques âmes au passage, pour accueillir en personne son cher Poisson.


	3. Compromission

_Vous vouliez une scène hot, en voici une !... désolée pour les dialogue mais... j'adore ça ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Compromission_

Albafica émergeait lentement, comme tiré d'un rêve de coton. Il cligna des yeux, s'étira en laissant échapper quelques sons de délice puis rentra à nouveau rapidement ses membres sous la chaude couverture lorsque soudain son cerveau sortit du brouillard. En un éclair, ses frasques de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit et il trouva instinctivement refuge sous les draps, joues rosissantes.

"Jouer les effarouchés ne te sied vraiment pas, adorable Poisson !..." trancha la voix caressante de Minos comme une lame fend du velours.

Albafica aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve - érotique certes.

Le ricanement de Minos lui arracha toutes ses belles illusions.

"Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas aimer être touché..."

Albafica déglutit puis glissa le nez hors de la couche.

"Tais-toi, Minos !..."

La réponse du Griffon fut un immense éclat de rire aux accents sadiques suivi d'un claquement charmant de la langue.

"Adorable Poisson." vint donner le coup de grâce.

Albafica ajusta sa vue sur un Griffon confortablement installé sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre, dans le plus simple appareil.

L'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse triturait une de ses mèches de cheveux argentée, regard fixé sur la tête qui daignait émerger de la couche.

"Sais-tu à quel point il est dangereux pour toi d'avoir placé un tel pouvoir entre les mains d'un Juge, Albafica ?"

La voix était sèche. Coupante. Blessante. Giflante.

Le Poisson aurait presque souhaité y déceler une note joueuse. Au lieu de cela, le ton employé par Minos le glaça.

"Tu... tu n'en feras rien, Minos." avec le manque d'assurance d'un enfant.

"Crois-tu, adorable Poisson ?" vint en retour avec la justesse d'une balle attrapée au vol.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Juge crut bon de se lever. Assez pour que le Poisson, pris au piège, retrouva refuge sous les couvertures.

"Maintenant que je te connais jusque dans les moindres détails..."

Albafica retenait son souffle. La sentence allait tomber. Irrévocable. Elle commença par un lever de couverture, d'un geste souple et leste.

Le Poisson se recroquevilla, paupières étroitement closes. Le froid mordant de la pièce lui entaillait la peau.

"Debout, petite âme."

Le ton du Juge était tout sauf aimable. Où donc était passé l'homme qui, la nuit durant, l'avait fait crier de plaisir ?...

"Debout, j'ai dit."

Albafica ouvrit les yeux et prit sur lui, peau granulée.

"Tu es impossible, Minos." en se redressant, adoptant la même impudeur que le Juge.

"Je sais. C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes."

"T'aimer ?..." avant d'asséner un immense fou-rire à la seule attention du Juge.

Les sourcils de l'Etoile anoblie se froncèrent dangereusement.

"Mon pauvre Minos !... t'aimer ? toi ?... hahahaha !"

"CESSE !" comme un aboiement terrible.

Albafica reprenait son souffle, essuyant des larmes.

Le Griffon grinçait des dents, frustré.

"Tu as la blague facile au réveil, toi." annonça le Poisson, se levant pour récupérer ses effets.

Le coeur de Minos frappait. Fort.

"Qui penses-tu berner, foutu Poisson ?!" en se retournant.

"Mais personne, mon brave Minos."

Sur le moment, le Juge s'était vu étrangler cet insolent. Au lieu de cela, son regard échoua sur la chute de reins terriblement aguichante de son amant.

"Oh mais je t'aurai, d'une manière ou d'une autre !... d'ailleurs..." avec le regard dégoulinant plus bas "... je t'ai déjà eu."

Albafica eut le souffle coupé un instant. Puis il haussa les épaules.

"Magnifique, merveilleuse performance." sur un ton des plus neutres. "Vraiment."

Le Griffon serrait ses poings jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

"Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? quel sort me réserves-tu ? comptes-tu à nouveau me briser le corps en dix ?"

"S'il m'en plaisait, oui."

"Quelle réjouissance !..."

"Quelle ré... jouissance." avec le sourire dans la voix.

Petit secret du Poisson.

"Ainsi cela t'a plu, Minos ?... autant que de me voir réduire à néant le sbire de Rhadamanthe ?..."

"Plus. Bien plus, adorable Pantin." en jouant de quelques fils maléfiques sur le corps aimé autant que haï.

Albafica détestait cela - en certaines circonstances.

"Regarde-moi, adorable Poisson." en manipulant l'Or à sa guise.

"Minos... je déteste lorsque tu..."

Bouche contre bouche. Celle de Minos, dévorante. Le mérite fut de faire taire ce beau joueur !... et de lui happer le souffle par la même occasion. Le Griffon en était assez satisfait lorsqu'il s'écarta sans crier gare.

"Voilà qui est mieux."

Albafica avait les yeux en feu.

Minos joua un instant avec le menton de son bel ennemi.

"Bien mieux." avec une moue terriblement joueuse.

"Tu..."

"Encore un compliment ? décidément... tu les as faciles au réveil, mon tout Beau."

Albafica brûlait autant de désir que de vengeance.

"Oui, oui, oui. Ton tour reviendra, mon Beau."

"Libère-moi." en se débattant faiblement pour éviter de se voir rompre les os.

"Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi d'abord en profiter."

Le regard de Minos lui faisait l'amour, langue venant humecter ses lèvres dans un mouvement lent et calculé.

"Minos..."

"Oui ? que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable, Albafica ?"

Albafica baissa la tête pour éviter toute tentation liée au regard.

"Ha ah... il me reste ma voix, mon Beau... je serai curieux de savoir avec quoi tu vas parvenir à te boucher les oreilles."

La bouche tentatrice s'approcha de l'oreille droite de l'Or pris au piège.

"J'ai adoré, Albafica... adoré."

"Cesse... Minos..."

"Pourquoi ?... si tu savais combien je brûle de recommencer..."

"Je ne... pourrai plus jamais me présenter devant ma déesse..."

"C'est bien là la moindre de mes considérations, mon Beau."

"Ne m'appelle pas ainsi." relevant la tête, regard sombre.

"Oui... comme ça, mon Beau."

"Minos !..."

Le rire du Juge vint lui faire la nique. D'un simple mouvement de doigts, il figea le Poisson contre le mur, dos offert à la vision du Juge.

Albafica ne put contenir une succession de geignements aguichants lorsque son amant se livra aux mêmes jeux que ceux de la veille : le préparant longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut lui-même au bord de se rendre, avant de venir le visiter en étant accueilli comme il se devait !...

Là, les soupirs marqués du Juge rejoignaient ceux, terriblement sonores, du Poisson. Corps moites d'amour et de plaisir, Minos et Albafica se donnaient sans compter.

Après la joute, le Juge s'affaissa sur son bel éphèbe, le libérant par la même occasion, encore haletant de l'orgasme partagé, cheveux argent éparpillés sur la peau diaphane du Poisson.

"Oh... Minos..."

Le Juge vint jouer encore avec les boutons de ses roses, lui arrachant une nouvelle suite de gémissements affolants.

"Je t'ai plu immédiatement, Albafica ?..."

L'heure des confessions.

Le Poisson mit un certain temps pour répondre, prenant le soin de mesurer les conséquences.

"Oui..."

"Dépravé."

L'Or sourit. Sans doute, oui.

"Minos ?..."

"Oui ?"

"Tu penseras à moi aujourd'hui lorsque... tu jugeras les âmes dans ton Tribunal ?..."

"Oui. Vois-tu... la qualité première d'un Juge est de savoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois."


	4. La jalousie selon Rune

_On me pardonnera sans doute - ou non - l'anachronisme inspiré d'un fanart absolument délicieux. Oui, que voulez-vous... je suis sentimentale !... la période de Noël sans doute..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : La jalousie selon Rune_

"... tu es décidément infermal, mon pauvre Minos !..."

"Je te remercie de noter l'évidence, mon cher Poisson."

C'était sur ces mots que les amants terribles s'étaient quittés ce matin même.

Minos savourait la délicatesse de cet échange doux-amer du haut de son pupitre tandis que les âmes se bousculaient aux portes d'un tribunal saturé. Rune semblait débordé tandis que le Griffon était sur son petit nuage !...

"Minos Sama..."

Le couinement du Procureur aurait pu paraître truculent à n'importe quelle paire d'oreilles ; il fut insupportable à celle de Minos. Le regard améthyste tomba sur Rune comme la faux de la Mort elle-même. L'adorable Griffon se permit de répondre à son concitoyen dans leur langue maternelle, de manière outrancière, ce qui figea le Balrog un court instant. L'insulte était bien sentie, comme le Griffon en avait le secret. Le ton cependant rappelait un peu de douceur - preuve était qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son intégrité spectrale en fréquentant la Rose empoisonnée.

Minos était tout sauf d'humeur à feuler. Le Griffon était décidément un être imprévisible, réservant des surprises à chaque masque qu'il portait, plaqué sur son visage d'ange fou.

Le Balrog choisit finalement de détourner le regard devant son cher Maître avant Hadès. Son sang n'étant pas suffisamment chaud pour contrer celui du Griffon, il préfèrait faire profil bas.

Minos avait donné des consignes très strictes aux Soeurs noires : qu'elles s'occupent du Poisson et se plient au moindre de ses désirs. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Albafica manque de quoi que ce soit durant son absence du palais.

La journée lui parut interminable, loin de son Poisson... et Rune fit les frais de sa mauvaise humeur à maintes reprises. Minos prenait grand plaisir à humilier publiquement son Procureur et ce dernier, au lieu de se rebeller, s'applatissait devant les assauts répétés du Griffon. Non, décidément, Minos ne trouvait nullement en Rune le répondant d'Albafica.

Le pire fut à venir lorsque le Balrog se permit un geste tendre à l'égard de Minos au moment où ce dernier se débarrassait de sa robe de Juge. Le geste fit courir un long frisson de dégoût le long de l'échine du Griffon. "Rune..." quitta les lèvres fraîches comme un grognement incontrôlé. Le geste fut accueilli par un revers de la main habillée de son surplis.

"Comment oses-tu, Rune ?"

"Pardon, Minos Sama... il... vous aviez un cheveu sur..."

"Quand bien même, Rune. De quel droit te permets-tu de me toucher ? t'y ai-je autorisé ?"

Le Balrog fit un pas en arrière. Jamais le regard de Minos n'avait pris pareille lueur à son égard.

"Mi... nos Sa... ma..."

"Tu m'insupportes, Rune. Ta voix m'insupporte. Ta présence m'est à la limite du tolérable."

La voix du Juge n'avait pas gravi d'un octave, toujours aussi calme et posée mais fondamentalement meurtrière.

"Je... ne ferai plus aucun geste désagréable, Minos Sama."

"C'est dans ton plus grand intérêt, Rune."

Le Griffon plia sa robe et quitta les lieux.

Rune serra le poing.

* * *

"Ah !... ma belle Rose..." en découvrant Albafica dans ses appartements.

Le Poisson détourna le regard tandis que le Juge s'installait en face de lui.

"Une journée harassante."

"Je m'en moque."

"J'ai jugé un de tes pairs aujourd'hui."

Glissement de regard de la part du Poisson.

"Tu brûles d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas, ma Rose ?..."

Albafica se mordit la lèvre.

"Et il m'est d'avis que ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier."

"Tu n'as de noble que le nom, Minos."

Le Griffon le toisa des pieds à la tête, n'omettant aucune parcelle de sa si délicieuse personne.

"Oui. Et ça te plaît. Mais tu es trop fier pour l'avouer, Albafica."

"La fierté... oui. Que me reste-t-il d'autre, Minos ?"

"Oh... tant de choses que la décence me force à taire."

Albafica eut un haut-le-coeur en même temps qu'un frisson déplacé.

Comment pouvait-il être à la fois terriblement dégoûté par ce personnage tout en étant outrageusement attiré par lui ?... Albafica secoua la tête.

Minos ramena une jambe sur l'autre, se plaçant plus à son aise dans le fauteuil.

"Alors, dis-moi... ta journée ?..."

"Tu penses vraiment que cela va se jouer de cette manière, Minos ? comme si nous étions..." il hésita un long moment sur le terme avant de l'employer "... un _couple_."

L'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Tu uses de mots tellement durs, Albafica. Durs et faux. Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, voyons. Nous sommes juste..." avant de se pencher en avant, regard trouble et dangereux à la fois perçant la lourde frange argentée "... terriblement _attirés_ l'un par l'autre."

Minos sourit et reprit sa position initiale.

"Si les dieux nous ont faits ainsi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, hmm ?..."

"Mon jardin de roses me manque. Ici tout est terriblement terne."

"Tu m'en vois désolé, mon Ange."

"Tu n'en as cure, Minos."

"Il est vrai."

Le poing d'Albafica tomba sur un meuble voisin, faisant chuter un bibelot au sol.

Minos haussa un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas encore gagné."

"Je n'en doute pas."

Une Soeur vêtue de noir vint apporter un thé au Juge.

Albafica se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre proche.

"Avant que tu ne t'en prennes à tout le mobilier, cher Ange, puis-je savoir ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te distraire ?"

"Je veux retrouver mon jardin de roses."

"Ah mais tu sais bien que cette requête ne peut être assouvie. D'autres, par contre..."

Albafica prit soin de ne pas relever la fin de phrase scabreuse.

"J'ai l'impression d'être ton pantin, Minos."

"Tu es venu ici de ton plein gré." avec le tintement de la cuillère sur la soucoupe de la tasse alors que la domestique quittait les lieux. "Veux-tu que je te rappelle pourquoi tu es venu, Albafica ?..."

"Pour l'amour d'Athéna !..." avec le dégoût au ventre.

Minos venait de se lever, se glissant agilement derrière lui, main filant sous la magnifique chevelure azurée du Poisson pour en caresser subtilement la nuque.

Albafica dut retenir un ronronnement de contentement tant le geste et la proximité immédiate du Juge le troublaient.

"Crois-moi, doux Poisson... ta déesse n'a rien à voir avec l'instant présent." en se penchant sur l'oreille conquise "... je saurai te faire oublier tes roses."

Les paupières du Poisson étaient closes, bercé malgré lui par la chaleur profonde de la voix du Juge. Son amour interdit...

"Minos... jamais tu... ne me feras oublier mes roses."

"Devrais-je me montrer jaloux d'une fleur, toute reine soit-elle ?..." en poursuivant ses douces caresses.

La tête du Poisson tournait ; vertige envoûtant.

"Entre tes roses et moi, tu as choisi, doux Poisson..."

La voix de Minos lui prenait tout le corps ainsi que la raison. Il se laissa aller contre son beau Griffon.

"Là..."

Minos savourait son triomphe sur la volonté brisée du Gold.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser au carrefour de la volupté, mettant fin à toutes les protestations confuses du Saint.

La main d'Albafica vint chercher la crinière argentée du Griffon. Sentant la raison du Poisson se dérober sous les attentions, le Juge laissa refroidir son thé pour chérir avec passion sa chère Rose.

* * *

Albafica ne supportait plus son reflet dans le miroir. En quittant la chambre, il fut spectacteur d'une scène inattendue : dans la coursive décorée, Minos venait de ployer le genou devant une enfant d'à peine 8 ans, blonde comme les blés, le teint pâle. Minos lui adressa ces quelques mots : " _Hei Ingrid. God Morgen_.", posant les lèvres sur le dos de la petite main de la fillette. Cette dernière partit l'instant d'après jouer dans l'immense parc alors que le Juge se redressait.

"Ah... n'est-elle pas adorable, Albafica ?..."

Le Poisson arriva à hauteur du Juge.

"Qui est-ce, Minos ?"

"Comment ? n'as-tu point reconnu Ingrid Sama ?..."

Albafica cligna des yeux.

Le Juge demeura énigmatique, se tournant vers le Poisson pour rectifier le noeud de sa chemise à jabot.

"Là. Que vas-tu faire de beau aujourd'hui, mon Ange ?..."

"Trouver le moyen de rejoindre le Sanctuaire."

"Bonnes recherches, dans ce cas." répondit la voix chantante du Juge.

"Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'y parvenir."

"En effet."

"Sauf si tu décidais de m'y renvoyer."

"Ah..." avec un agacement feint.

"Ce que tu ne veux évidemment pas."

"Oh, belle Rose..."

Albafica eut envie de le gifler. Le geste partit d'ailleurs mais Minos intercepta la main et y déposa ses lèvres.

"N'y songe plus. Je n'aime pas te voir te faire du mal, mon Doux."

* * *

Rune rêvait de lacérer le superbe corps du jeune éphèbe au moyen de son fouet. Il se plaisait à imaginer la peau quitter le Poisson à chaque coup. Puis viendrait le sang de ses chairs à nu.

Le Balrog n'était plus qu'un Procureur en état de frustration absolue.

Ce qui le retenait ? la colère froide et sanguinaire de Minos qui l'attendait au tournant s'il lui prenait l'idée de s'attaquer à son Poisson.

Cependant, la jalousie a cela d'extraordinaire, c'est qu'elle ne mesure pas les conséquences à venir, pas plus que la faiblesse du moment.

Le Procureur attendit donc que le Poisson quitte le temple et le rejoignit dans un endroit loin des regards.

"Mais... qui êtes-vous ?..."

"Bien évidemment, il ne vous a parlé de moi, trop occupé qu'il était à chérir votre personne." lança Rune avec une moue infecte.

Albafica nota le fouet que Rune se faisait plaisir à tendre et détendre entre ses mains.

"Durant des siècles, j'ai été son seul univers, sa seule perspective. Et voilà qu'arrive un Gold qui renverse tout. Il ne me regarde plus. Il m'ignore. Il ne m'avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton !..."

Albafica fixait le jeu du fouet entre les mains du Balrog.

"Je ne demanderai pas mieux qu'il ne me regarde plus."

"Mensonges."

Le fouet vint claquer, décapitant une roche, en faisant jaillir la pulpe.

Albafica eut un sourire puis écarta les bras, corps offert au supplice.

"Tu as vraiment toutes les audaces, Poisson."

"Je suis déjà mort. Et l'objet de ta jalousie est le pire de mes tourments. Alors frappe, ne laisse rien de moi."

"Je vais commencer par ton visage. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il a remarqué d'abord chez toi."

Le Poisson fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif par ce propos blessant. Alors que Rune lançait son attaque, le Poisson avança le bras, forçant le fouet à s'enrouler autour du poignet.

"Mon visage... si tu savais combien je le hais... si tu savais les regards dépravés qu'il attire... et pourtant, cela ne te donne nul droit de l'abîmer."

Le Balrog eut un rire dément.

"Je vois... ta résistance doit également beaucoup lui plaire."

"Il est vrai que je ne rampe pas devant lui comme le font beaucoup ici. Je sais lui tenir tête. Et c'est ce qu'il a remarqué avant même mon visage, vois-tu !..."

"C'est ce que tu aimerais croire !..."

Un cri retentit derrière le Balrog. L'enfant se sauva à toutes jambes.

"Ingrid !..."

Le Balrog réalisa la gravité de la situation et voulu se servir de son arme pour mettre un terme à la course de la fillette jusqu'au Tribunal où siègeait Minos.

Albafica le devina et maintint le fouet, se livrant à un jeu de force avec le Balrog.

"De la résistance, disais-tu ?..."

Albafica donna un coup de force et fit chanceler le Balrog, permettant à l'enfant de fuir suffisamment loin.

"MAUDIT !"

"Jamais je ne permettrai que l'on touche à un enfant. Jamais."

Les petites jambes eurent tôt fait de franchir les marches, chutant là, abîmant son genou droit en y perçant le collant à rayures. Elle serra les dents, soufflant sur son genou avant de repartir, gravissant les dernières marches. Son entrée dans le Tribunal ne passa guère aperçu. Minos leva les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant le haut pupitre, le souffle court.

"Le Balrog..."

Les sourcils de Minos froncèrent. Il se leva et quitta à la hâte sa robe de fonction, appelant les ailes qui vinrent compléter son magnifique surplis, attrapant l'enfant dans ses bras pour voler hors du bâtiment.

Ingrid se serrait contre lui. Non, décidément, elle n'en avait absolument pas peur ; l'innocence de l'enfance qui ne voyait pas le côté monstrueux du Juge. En quelques battements d'ailes, le Juge arriva sur le lieu de la scène, déposant la douce enfant au pied d'un arbre, accompagnant sa tête contre le tronc pour éviter qu'elle s'y heurte.

Rune avait déjà pris la fuite, laissant là le Poisson. Minos s'en approcha.

"Où est-il ?"

"De qui parles-tu, Minos ?..."

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Albafica."

"Ah... cet homme t'aime, Minos." avec un petit regard à Ingrid, s'assurant qu'elle se trouvait suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur échange.

Le Juge agrippa les bras du Poisson, le secouant presque.

"OU EST-IL ?"

La violence de Minos et sa colère qui se lisait plus qu'aisément dans les prunelles folles glacèrent le Poisson.

Minos baissa le regard et se rendit compte que son adorable Poisson était blessé à l'avant-bras. Il lâcha la pression sur les bras aimés.

"Une dernière fois, Albafica : où se cache-t-il ?"

"Minos, calme-toi..."

"Ne cherche pas à le protéger ni à justifier ces actes, Albafica."

"Mais puisque je te dis qu'il t'aime !..."

"Tais-toi."

Le Poisson tenta de détourner la conversation.

"Ingrid a l'air blessée..."

"Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure."

Albafica se défit de l'emprise griffonienne et déchira un pan de sa chemise en se dirigeant vers l'enfant et lui faire un bandage de fortune autour du genou, essuyant doucement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, dans des gestes extrêmement doux.

Puis Albafica pansa ses propres plaies.

"Heureusement que tu es là, Minos. Tu vas pouvoir nous épargner une longue marche. Minos ?"

Le Juge scrutait le paysage, à la recherche de son Procureur coupable.

"Minos !..."

"Il ne perd vraiment rien pour attendre."

"Plus tard, mon Amour."

Le doux appel n'eut aucun effet sur le Juge tout à sa colère.

* * *

Une fois de retour au Palais, Albafica attrapa le Juge, le maintenant contre lui.

"Calme-toi, Minos. Je t'en supplie."

Albafica plaça son front contre la lourde frange du Juge. Ce dernier tremblait de rage.

"Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai pareil affront."

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Minos : cet homme t'aime. Sans doute plus que je n'en suis capable..."

"Albafica..."

Le regard du Juge venait de se faire extrêmement dur ; dardant le Poisson.

"Je ne veux pas que tu dises de telles choses." avec les mains caressant d'un mouvement régulier les cuisses fuselées du Poisson.

"Je t'en prie : ne sois pas trop dur avec lui..."

Minos eut un sourire terrible.

"Juste ce qu'il faudra."

"Minos..."

Le Juge se releva alors qu'il se trouvait agenouillé devant son amant.

Albafica attrapa la main superbe du Juge.

"Ecoute-moi... inutile de faire couler plus de sang."

"Ce sont mes terres et c'est à moi d'y faire régner l'ordre."

"Oui mais... Minos, ne laisse pas la colère prendre le pas sur toi."

Le poing opposé du Juge se serra.

"Ne penses-tu pas que cela aurait pu être bien pire ?..."

"J'ai déjà tué pour bien moins que cela."

Albafica se leva et caressa d'un mouvement doux chaque pan de cheveux qui tombait de part et d'autre du surplis.

"Minos... je comprends ta position. Cependant, je te demande de faire preuve de clémence envers cet homme."

Minos se saisit délicatement du poignet blessé de son amant et y déposa un doux baiser.

"Il faut qu'il paye."

On frappa à la porte.

"Oui ?"

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un Balrog pale comme la mort et le regard chargé de regrets.

"Minos Sama..."

Le Griffon fit volteface avec une violence rare, mâchoire serrée.

"Minos !..." cria Albafica dans son dos, couvert par les ailes imposantes du surplis du Griffon.

Le Balrog entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, tête basse.

"J'implore votre pardon, Minos Sama..."

"Et tu espères que cela suffise, Rune ?" amena la voix de Minos, cassée par la colère.

"Je... je ferai tout pour..."

" _Cosmic Marionation_!..."

Le cri d'Albafica joignit celui du Procureur, pris par les fils d'un Minos dément.

"Tu vas souffrir. Longuement."

"Minos, je t'en prie !..." criait Albafica, accroché au Juge.

"Ne t'en mêle pas, Albafica !" grogna le Juge.

"Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure !..."

Mais le Juge ne l'écoutait pas, déjà tout au fait de ce qu'il réserverait au Balrog. Il pensait fermement l'écarteler très, très lentement, centimètre après centimètre. Et Minos était plutôt extrêmement calé pour ce qui concernait les tortures.

"MINOS SAMA !..." implorait la voix du Balrog.

"Oui... plus tu supplies, plus tu me donnes envie d'aller lentement."

"Minos ! je t'en prie, écoute-moi !..."

"Quitte la pièce, Albafica. C'est un ordre !"

Mais le Poisson demeurait là, mains accrochées au surplis.

"N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de t'ordonner, Albafica ?!"

"Tu sais bien que je n'écoute jamais."

"Ah... puisque tu tiens tant à assister au spectacle alors installe-toi confortablement." en commençant à exercer une pression terrible sur les jambes du Procureur, les écartant l'une de l'autre.

"Minos... Minos !... arrête !... tu vas le regretter !..."

"Oh non, certainement pas !... bien au contraire."

"MINOS SAMA !..." alors que la pression s'accentuait de seconde en seconde.

"Minos, renonce !... ou..." en attrapant une tasse, la brisant contre le meuble pour menacer la carotide battante d'un bord tranchant. "Je n'hésiterai pas."

Le Juge le regarda. Puis relâcha progressivement le Balrog.

"Bien."

Le Balrog se trouva libéré, soufflant de soulagement.

Albafica éloigna de son cou l'arme improvisée.

Minos se laissa choir dans le fauteuil.

Albafica fit signe au Procureur de décamper, ce que ce dernier fit sans demander son reste.

Soudain des cris aigus dans le couloir.  
Le sourire de Minos s'élargit à mesure que les cris prenaient de l'ampleur.


	5. Il neige aux Enfers

_Cabinet d'osthéopathie Minos : craquements assurés. Honoraires à la tête du client._

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Il neige aux Enfers_

Albafica notait qu'il pleuvait. Etrange... il n'avait pas encore noté qu'il y avait des saisons aux Enfers. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant Ingrid, vêtue d'un ciré noir à pois blancs, sauter dans les flaques. Cette enfant apportait décidément un souffle de fraîcheur à cet endroit lugubre.

Albafica dessina une rose d'un doigt sur la buée du carreau de vitre, y posant la tête. La Rose était en train de faner. Il avait appris à ses dépends que Minos était le genre d'homme - le genre de monstre ? - que rien ne faisait fléchir dans ses décisions. L'épisode de la mort de Rune avait démontré cela à merveille. Par ailleurs, la mort d'un serviteur de Hadès aurait dû réjouir le Poisson mais il n'en était rien. Albafica soupira. Etait-il déjà atteint jusque dans les profondeurs de son âme pour manifester de l'empathie envers un adversaire déclaré ? et pire encore... pour avoir fait sa couche dans un lit ennemi ?... Albafica frémit. Il vit Minos s'arrêter un instant devant le jeu d'Ingrid. Quel sinistre sort... cette enfant manquait cruellement de compagnie. Albafica ne put néanmoins masquer un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant se ruer vers le Juge pour en obtenir de l'affection - que Minos savait dispenser lorsqu'il en était d'humeur. Il ota le capuchon de la fillette, les protégeant tous deux d'une des immenses ailes de son surplis - cet habit pesait plus lourd encore qu'une armure d'or ! - puis passa la main dans les cheveux blonds, rattachant la petite pince sur le côté, penché sur elle. Elle lui offrait un sourire éclatant. Une véritable scène de famille ici... aux Enfers...

Albafica quitta la chambre et alla à leur rencontre, simplement vêtu d'une chemise de soie.

"Tu vas prendre froid, adorable Poisson..." le réprimanda tendrement Minos, le voyant arriver aussi légèrement vêtu.

"Minos... tu savais que je ne pouvais plus mourir, n'est-ce pas ? tu le savais... dans ce cas pourquoi avoir retenu un moment ton geste contre Rune ?..."

Le regard du Juge échoua sur la plaie à son cou.

"Albafica... ne me dis pas que... oh, Albafica..." en secouant la tête puis en souriant, poings sur ses hanches. "J'ai affaire à deux enfants !..." avec la voix d'un bon père de famille.

Albafica avait le regard noyé de larmes. "Même la mort, tu me l'as arrachée..."

"Viens, discutons de tout cela à l'intérieur. Je suis certain qu'une petite princesse ici présente rêve d'un bon chocolat chaud. Par aill..."

Le Juge fut stoppé dans son élan par le poing qui vint se fracasser contre le surplis, brisant quelques os de la délicate main.

Le petit hoquet de surprise d'Ingrid se transforma en cri étouffé.

"Albafica..."

Le Juge secouait la tête.

"Rends-moi le choix de la mort, Minos ! tu n'as pas le droit !" avec une colère terrible.

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu es venu ici de ton plein gré, mon Ange..." en camouflant le regard de la petite Ingrid pour qu'elle n'en voit pas davantage. "Les règles du jeu ont donc changé, par ton entremise, mon Beau."

"Comment te croire ?... tu mens comme tu respires, monstre !..."

Le regard d'Albafica vrilla le Griffon jusqu'au moindre recoin de son âme maudite par le sort.

"Pas cette fois." en attrapant le poing blessé. "Viens... il faut te soigner."

* * *

Albafica fixait le bandage que le Griffon en personne avait noué autour de sa main brisée. Il avait senti un peu du cosmos de Minos se diffuser autour de sa main, ce qui ressouda les os et accélérait ainsi la guérison. Les Juges disposaient décidément d'un pouvoir effrayant...

Albafica frissonnait, frottant son bras de sa main intacte pour se donner courage et chaleur.

C'est à cet instant que Minos entra dans la pièce, surprenant son geste.

"Tu as froid ?..." en claquant des doigts pour appeler une servante.

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'offrir de mourir d'une pneumonie !..."

"Ah... encore ce reproche ?..." attrapant le lainage qu'on venait de lui tendre pour se glisser derrière son Poisson adoré et placer le pull sur ses épaules. "Là..."

"J'ai passé l'âge d'être dorloté, Minos."

"Hmm mmm. Regarde-toi, magnifique Poisson transi... tes lèvres arborent déjà un très joli bleu. Et des doigts sont..."

La main du Poisson eut tôt fait de quitter celle, chaude, de Minos, le fixant au moyen d'un regard impitoyable.

"Eh bien..." en reculant d'un pas, s'installant à son aise sur le lit, coude reposant sur un coussin "... j'ai bien fait de ne pas me risquer à te proposer un bain chaud." sur un ton moqueur et sérieux à la fois.

Albafica soupira et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

"Je n'ai pas vu Ingrid de la journée..."

"Ingrid attend la neige, figure-toi."

Le Poisson cligna. La neige ? ici ?...

Minos attrapa un grain de raisin qu'il fit rouler le long de ses lèvres fines dans un jeu subtil.

"Un peu de blanc rendra le paysage moins lugubre."

"Certes. Ingrid est juste terriblement déçue chaque fois qu'il en tombe : avec cette neige, elle n'a jamais pu fabriquer le moindre bonhomme."

"Com... comment cela ?"

"Oh, tu verras lorsqu'elle se mettra à tomber."

Cette façon insupportable dont Minos savait rendre les choses énigmatiques au possible...

"En attendant..." en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui sur le vaste lit.

"Et puis quoi encore ?!"

"Comme tu voudras..." en lançant quelques fils invisibles qui eurent tôt fait de traîner Albafica à ses côtés.

"Minos !" avec le regard terrible.

"Oui, je sais. Je t'ai proposé que cela se passe autrement pourtant."

"Tu... MONSTRE !"

"Je le serai si je profitais de la situation."

"Tu l'as déjà fait à maintes reprises !..."

Minos fit courir son doigt sur le torse de son aimé.

"J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à user de mes techniques pour te ravir de l'affection, mon cher Poisson..."

" _Onore_ !..."

L'insulte fit sourire le Griffon. Albafica fixait les canines extrêmement longues et pointues qui se découpaient de la dentition carnassière.

"Bah... à quoi bon ?..." en relâchant le Poisson pour basculer en arrière, laissant sa crinière argentée s'éparpiller sur les coussins, observant le bout de ses doigts pour passer le temps.

Albafica se contorsionnait, ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil amusé.

"Le compte y est ?" demanda Minos en parlant des os épargnés.

Le Poisson le transperça du regard.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour te divertir, Minos."

"Encore heureux car tu t'y prends très mal."

Le Poisson souffla, vexé.

"Petite bouille adorable. On jurerait Ingrid privée de friandises..."

Minos se redressa et s'assit en bord de lit.

"Bien. En attendant qu'arrive la neige..." en se levant pour se diriger dans la pièce faisant office de salle de bains attenante.

Albafica le suivait du regard. Il se détourna lorsqu'il vit le Juge quitter ses vêtements.

Minos était amusé par la pruderie excessive du Poisson.

"Oh allons, allons, Albafica..."

Mais le Poisson conservait le regard baissé.

Minos se coula dans le bain chaud préparé par une servante vêtue de noir, le tout avec un long soupir de délice, posant coudes et avant-bras sur les bords de la baignoire.

"Vraiment, tu ne souhaites pas m'y rejoindre ?..." tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Le Poisson alla s'envelopper silencieusement dans un châle douillet avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil non loin de la baie vitrée, jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine.

Minos ne se lassait pas de la vue. Il trouvait Albafica magnifique et ce quelle que soit son humeur !... il adorait par-dessus tout le plissement délicat de son nez fin ; pli dont il ne cessait de se délecter durant leurs joutes.

"Hadès sait que tu me retiens prisonnier ici ?"

Le Griffon soupira.

"Rien ne saurait demeurer caché aux yeux et aux oreilles de mon Seigneur."

"Et... que pense-t-il de ton attitude ?"

"Il la réprouve, évidemment. Mais, tu sais, il veut le bonheur de ses Spectres." avec un sourire doux dans la voix.

"J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que nous parlons bien du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

"Tu ne connais pas celui dont tu parles, ce qui est bien normal dans ce cas."

Albafica laissa son regard errer sur la chevelure argentée de Minos qui pendait hors de la baignoire. Puis son regard glissa à nouveau vers l'extérieur et un hoquet de surprise vint le traverser. "Il... il neige !..."

"Eh bien... vas avec Ingrid t'amuser un peu."

En effet, les rires de la fillette se faisaient entendre dans la coursive.

Albafica, intrigué, quitta son châle pour enfiler une chaude fourrure et suivre l'enfant. Sur le péron de la demeure, il étendit sa main, recueillant quelques flocons très légers qui, au lieu de fondre, s'étalaient sous les doigts. "De la... cendre ?..."


	6. La visite d'un souverain

_Y'a pas à dire mais... Hadès Sama a une de ces classes dans TLC !... et les fanarts superbes glanés sur le net n'arrangent rien... gwaaaah ! pauvres mortels que nous sommes... ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : la visite d'un souverain_

Hadès ne se lassait guère de se consacrer à son _Lost Canvas_ , y apportant des touches précieuses autant que mortelles, ici et là, fignolant les détails. "La mort n'est pas une délivrance, c'est un jugement." Le dieu réincarné avait finalement changé de point de vue et son affrontement avec Athéna était, de fait, inévitable à présent.

Hadès affectionnait ses Spectres. Oh, bien sûr, le fait que Minos ait ramené un Or en son royaume le chagrinait un tantinet... il aurait bien aimé comprendre ce que le Juge pouvait trouver de charmant à cet ennemi. Oui, la question taraudait Hadès. Il laissa pendre son pinceau au bout de la main, soupirant. "Pandora !..."

Sa complice de toujours accourut à son appel.

"Hadès Sama ?..."

"Je vais me rendre à l'intérieur de nos terres. A la première prison, pour être précis. C'est là que réside cet Or ramené par Minos, pas vrai ?..."

Pandora grimaçait.

"Cet Or ne mérite pas votre attention, Hadès Sama."

Petit sourire du souverain tout puissant.

"J'aime comprendre et savoir ce qui a poussé Minos à agir ainsi."

"Hadès Sama... Minos est... aveuglé par la beauté terrible de cet Or !... aveuglé !..."

"Ah ?... pourtant le Tribunal semble fonctionner de manière acceptable malgré l'absence de Rune."

Pandora serra le poing. "Tuer ainsi Rune... sur un accès de folie... pour une raison qui..."

"... qui nous échappe, n'est-ce pas ?" compléta le souverain sans se départir de son sourire.

"Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai mener mon enquête à ce propos..."

"Inutile, Pandora. Je vais m'en charger."

"Hadès Sama !... votre temps est trop précieux pour..."

"... j'ai l'éternité devant moi pour savourer les souffrances dans lesquels je plongerai la Terre."

Sur un élégant mouvement de robe, le souverain quitta les lieux.

Pandora grimaçait de rage. "MINOS !" frappant du poing sur le sol.

* * *

Ingrid s'amusait à bondir depuis un mur délabré jusque dans les bras d'Albafica, le tout avec des éclats de rire. Puis son visage se fit plus sérieux, fixant celui qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos du Poisson. Albafica hoqueta, surpris et terriblement angoissé face à un cosmos de cet ampleur... il reposa Ingrid à terre. La fillette n'était plus que silence devant la majesté du souverain.

Albafica inspira avant de faire face à Hadès en personne.

Le souverain en imposait ; son aura était des plus menaçantes tout en dégageant quelque chose de doucereux, à la limite de l'amer.

"Ainsi donc, voilà l'homme qui a violé les règles de notre monde..."

Albafica se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre violemment au souverain.

Ingrid se cachait derrière le Poisson, impressionnée.

"Je souhaitais voir de mes yeux l'objet de tant de troubles."

Albafica constata, avec un soupçon de soulagement, que le monarque absolu ne le dévisageait pas avec concupiscence. Son regard était pour le moins neutre et pour le moment il ne s'était permis aucune allusion scabreuse au sujet de sa troublante beauté.

Les servantes vêtues de noir affluaient vers le souverain, prêtes à accomplir le moindre de ses désirs. Hadès eut un geste de paix à leur encontre.

"Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il arrive malheur à votre... _sujet_." en hésitant sur le terme employé.

"Tu veux sans doute parler de Rune ?... oui, le sort que lui a réservé mon Juge est en effet fort regrettable." admet-il.

"Croyez que je regrette les souffrances dans lesquelles il s'est éteint."

"Ah... Minos est ainsi. Je le connais depuis si longtemps."

L'agitation amena bien vite ledit Juge jusque sur les lieux.

"Hadès Sama..." avec une révérence pleine de respect pour son dieu.

"Ah... Minos. Les choses se passent bien au Tribunal ?"

"Oui, Hadès Sama. Les âmes sont pour le moins dociles."

"Il va y avoir affluence dans les prochains jours."

Albafica se raidit, frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

"Ne... vous..."

"Oui. La Terre ne sera bientôt plus qu'un vaste champ de souffrances." lui répondit calmement le monarque.

Albafica déglutit.

"J'en ai entendu parler. Cette perspective réjouit d'ailleurs grandement Rhadamanthys."

"La Wyvern a toujours eu soif de sang."

Albafica les fixait tour à tour : l'un d'un calme olympien, l'autre armé d'un petit sourire narquois.

"Vous pensez réellement qu'Athéna vous laissera faire ?"

"Athéna ?..." reprit Hadès avant de partir dans un petit rire "... nous lui ferons quitter la scène rapidement afin de ne pas être dérangés."

"Vous... vous ne pouvez pas !..." en serrant le poing.

"Au contraire, je pense que l'heure est venue."

"Justement, ma Rose, toi qui te languissais des tiens..."

Albafica eut un haut-le-coeur face à la mine satisfaite et aux paroles de Minos.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !..."

"Ah non ? et que comptes-tu faire ? nous proposer un duel ?" amena Minos, toujours aussi narquois.

Albafica était pris de l'envie de lui arracher son sourire !...

"La Terre est notre terrain de jeux de prédilection. Les affres des âmes humaines s'y déploient avec une telle vivacité que c'en est délectable."

Albafica fixait les lèvres de Minos, pesant chaque mot.

Ingrid, qui s'ennuyait ferme face à de telles considérations, s'assit au pied d'un arbre et s'y endormit.

Le monarque prit congé après s'être assuré une nouvelle fois de la célérité de son Juge.

Minos approcha alors la main du Poisson qui se détourna rapidement.

"Ne me touche pas !"

Le Juge cligna, désarçonné.

"Moi aussi, n'est-ce pas, je ne suis qu'un jeu parmi tant d'autres, Minos ?!"

"Ah... les choses sont bien plus compliquées que cela, Albafica."

"Compliquées ?! au contraire !... tes paroles étaient parfaitement limpides !..."

"Je n'ai fait que dire ce que mon souverain souhaitait entendre, ni plus, ni moins. Mais peut-être est-ce trop ingénieux pour être compris par un Or."

"Ingé... Minos ! tu te moques de moi depuis le début !..."

"Tu as voulu que je te regarde. Et tu m'as régalé."

Mine dégoûtée du Poisson.

"Tu me donnes envie de vomir !..."

"Epargne mon surplis, je te prie."

* * *

Albafica avait, une fois de plus, envie de tout casser. Il fracassa son poing dans le miroir, n'y supportant plus son image. Comment avait-il pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que le Juge pouvait éprouver des sentiments à son égard ?

Les Soeurs noires présentes chuchotaient l'une à l'oreille de l'autre.

"ASSEZ ! laissez-moi seul !" cria le Poisson, pale de rage.

"Réfléchis. A quoi ressemblera désormais ta vie maintenant que tu t'es compromis avec un Juge, Albafica ?" intervint la voix du maître de maison derrière lequel les servantes se cachaient.

"Oh... tu attendais ce moment depuis le début, n'est-ce pas, Minos ? pour pouvoir à présent te délecter de la situation..."

"Je doute fort que les tiens acceptent ce manque d'intégrité. Je ne fais que souligner leur misérable intransigeance."

Albafica s'approcha, posant un index fin sur les lèvres coupables de Minos.

"Cesse. Pour l'amour de qui tu veux, cesse. Plus un mot, Minos."

Le Poisson planta un regard dur dans les pupilles du Juge.

"C'en est assez de ces péchés par omission. Assez."

Vif, le Poisson saisit le visage du Juge entre ses deux mains ouvertes pour y plaquer ses lèvres. Minos eut un frisson électrique terrible qui lui remonta le long de la colonne, peu habitué à de telles initiatives. Le baiser se termina dans une morsure.

A la limite du hagard, le Juge essuya machinalement le sang de la comissure des lèvres d'un revers de la main, regard trouble.

"Alors adieu, Minos. C'en est assez de t'être moqué de moi."

* * *

Minos levait la tête, ignorant la foule qui se bousculait en amont du pupitre.

Etait-ce ainsi que cela devait se terminer ?... sa lèvre se remit à saigner alors qu'il songeait au baiser et à sa terrible conclusion. Il récolta le sang du bout de sa langue, pensées ailleurs.

Le Poisson avait disparu depuis des jours. Minos avait fermement cru qu'il rentrerait au bercail à la tombée de la nuit, se jetant aux pieds du Juge pour implorer son pardon... mais il n'en était rien. Minos avait trop rapidement conclu qu'il était parvenu à briser la volonté farouche d'un guerrier de sa trempe. Sur le coup, il regretta même l'absence de Rune, regard errant du côté du siège déserté de son Procureur. Avait-il eu raison de s'emporter ainsi ?... de braver les lois des Enfers par pur caprice, sur un élan de désir ?...

Il suspendit sa plume au-dessus des lignes du livre ouvert, pensées vagabondes. Puis la rage vint l'étouffer, serrant les dents dans une colère sourde.

"Albafica, maudit Poisson, pour qui te prends-tu ?!" siffla entre ses dents sous pression.

Le Juge n'était plus habitué qu'on lui résiste ainsi, qu'on brave ouvertement son autorité, qu'on remette en cause son pouvoir de séduction. L'âme blessée et l'orgueil à vif, Minos aurait pu faire s'abattre la peste sur n'importe quel pan habité de la Terre. Il se sentait prêt à bercer dans n'importe quel excès, pourvu que ses actes lui ramènent son Poisson. Et ce n'était pas en demeurant juché sur son haut pupitre que le Poisson lui reviendrait, cela allait de soi. Cette idée de reconquête sauvage fit souffler un vent de folie sur Minos. Si le Tribunal n'avait pas été voué au silence, il aurait laissé éclater son rire le plus pervers à travers la salle d'audience !...

"Tu pensais réellement pouvoir t'échapper, Albafica ? tu pensais pouvoir t'extirper de mes griffes, mon beau Poisson ? c'est bien mal me connaître. Et je vais te le prouver sans tarder."


	7. Révélations brûlantes

_Encore du caliente... en même temps, comment leur en vouloir ? ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Révélations brûlantes_

Remuer le ciel et la terre des Enfers fut un jeu d'enfant pour Minos. Il avait conscience de la moindre parcelle de terre maudite, pouvait même la sentir respirer à travers la puanteur putride de certains lieux, les plus reculés, les plus maudits de son domaine. En un battement d'ailes, Griffon survolait les terres arides en fusion, à la recherche de son précieux trésor enfui. Là, un point perdu au milieu de la désolation... il se posa près du Poisson dont le corps gisait, griffé de ronces.

"Ah la la... ma Rose, ma Rose..." en soulevant le précieux corps d'un mouvement de bras.

Albafica émit un faible gémissement avant de se blottir contre le torse de son bourreau dont les mèches chatouillaient son visage au gré des mouvements de Minos.

"Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis... t-t-t-t !"

Albafica ferma étroitement les paupières, refusant d'en entendre davantage sur la folie dont il avait fait preuve.

Une fois de retour au palais, Minos déposa délicatement Albafica sur le lit, donnant des ordres pour qu'il soit traité avec tous les égards. Le Juge veilla sur son protégé la nuit durant, à la clarté de la lune rouge qui baignait les Enfers de ses lueurs vermeilles.

Au petit matin, Albafica ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur le visage du Juge.

"Bonjour, mon beau Poisson..." dit-il d'une voix suave.

Albafica passa la main sur ses yeux.

"Minos... j'ai... je crois que j'ai..."

"Shhh ! ne dis rien, mon Beau. Repose-toi." en ramenant la couverture sur son aimé, déposant un doux baiser sur le front dégagé. "Je reviendrai en cours de journée m'assurer de ton état de santé."

"Minos..." en attrapant la main gantée par le surplis, plongeant un regard reconnaissant dans le sien "... merci..."

Le Juge sourit, touché en plein coeur.

"Repose-toi."

* * *

Minos avait mis du zèle à juger plusieurs centaines d'âmes transitant par son Tribunal.

La lecture des crimes commis était machinale et le Juge d'une redoutable efficacité.

Le silence qui régnait en maître au sein de la cour ne fut troublé que par quelques plaintes amères que le Juge rectifia aussitôt.

Minos ne vit guère le temps passer et il n'apparut dans la chambre de son cher Poisson que tard dans l'après-midi, se trouvant particulièrement gauche et indélicat d'avoir oublié l'aimé de son coeur. C'est avec grâce qu'il prit place sur le bord du lit du convalescent.

"Quand comptez-vous faire pleuvoir le sang sur la Terre, ton maître et toi, Minos ?"

"Aurais-tu à nouveau l'intention de t'interposer, Albafica ? oh, par pitié, jure-moi le contraire !..."

"Nullement. D'ailleurs, je pense que d'autres que moi vous feront face."

Mine réjouie du Griffon.

"Les pantins d'Athéna... les doux petits pantins." en faisant courir 2 doigts le long de la jambe du Poisson, sur la couverture.

Albafica observait son jeu, silencieux.

"Ce que tu peux être insupportable, Minos." avec un soupir marqué.

"Je n'aurai pas pour eux l'égard que j'ai eu pour toi." en venant caresser le menton parfait du Poisson "Non... toi, tu m'as captivé dès le premier regard, juché sur ce monument en ruine, mon beau Poisson. Quelle prestance, tu avais... un fier défenseur d'Athéna. Le dernier gardien monté au premier rang pour recevoir l'humble Spectre que je suis."

"Cesse de te moquer, Minos."

"Loin de moi cette intention. Tu ne sais rien de l'émoi qui m'a cueilli à cet instant, Albafica."

"Ma beauté, toujours ma beauté..." soupira le Poisson, dégoûté.

"S'il n'y avait que cela... ton parterre de roses s'étalait tel un tapis de sang à nos pieds. Un accueil digne d'un roi et de ses troupes."

"Oh Minos, je t'en prie, tais-toi !..."

"Et que dire de Niobé, cet imbécile, qui pensait pouvoir surpasser ton poison ?... vil petit animal envoyé par mon cher demi-frère. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler." émit le Juge, coupé dans l'élan de son récit.

"Ne sois pas méprisant, Minos."

"Hmm ? Rhadamanthys a voulu me préserver de ta faillible barrière de roses, mon Beau... il n'a évidemment pas compté sur le fait que mon oeil a voulu et désiré immédiatement le fier Saint qui, dans son armure d'or, nous barrait la route..."

"Quelle faiblesse de t'aimer, Minos..."

"Ah, tu vois, tu l'avoues enfin." en venant perdre les doigts dans les mèches soyeuses du Poisson, s'approchant un peu plus.

"Que ma déesse me pardonne... je me pensais fort et me voilà devenu faible. A la merci d'un vulgaire marionnettiste."

"Et que mon souverain excuse mon empressement de posséder la Rose et son jardin de venin du bout de mes fils. Et de mes doigts..." pouce courant sur les lèvres roses de l'éphèbe, regard suivant le tracé charnel avec un appétit mal dissimulé, ventre se tordant d'émoi, s'en pinçant sa propre lèvre. "Par les dieux, que tu es beau, Albafica..." dans un murmure sensuel.

Le Poisson frémissait. Non, décidément, Minos avait vraiment l'ascendant sur lui...

"Ma beauté vierge de tout contact... quel plaisir d'avoir été le premier à te posséder. Tu m'as tout offert, tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver..." s'extasiait le Juge, caressant.

Le souffle chaud se rapprochait ostensiblement de la bouche convoitée et n'hésita pas longuement avant de fondre sur elle, dévorant.

"Je... voulais... te combattre... et tu m'as... Minos..." avec les mains venant s'agripper aux épaules de Minos, cherchant les mots entre deux baisers chauds.

Minos souriait dans les baisers, se faisant plus vif encore.

"Dis-moi... Albafica... à quoi dois-tu... ton salut ?... à ta... hmm... seule volonté ?..."

Il arrêta son jeu, souffle court, joue contre la sienne, main dans les cheveux azurés.

"Je suis certain... d'avoir entendu tous tes os se rompre."

"Tu m'as... sous-estimé, Minos." souffle tout aussi erratique que celui de son partenaire.

"Soit. Garde donc... tes mystères... cela ne te rend... que plus désirable encore." en revenant à l'assaut, féroce. Cette maudite bouche !... que savait-elle faire de la sienne ?... jamais on ne l'avait encore invité à pareille danse... la sensation l'enflammait entièrement, brûlant chaque partie de son corps, notamment reins et bas-ventre, telle une ceinture de feu. Il se tendit bien vite malgré lui... rosissant à l'expression de son corps, ce qui fit ricaner Minos dans le baiser, main venant se poser sur l'organe renflé, pour en obtenir davantage encore, le caressant sur le tissu.

Le Poisson lâchait un gémissement après l'autre, incapable de se contrôler face à un adversaire de cette envergure !...

"Tu es beau, mon Poisson... tu es beau..." lui murmurait le vil tentateur, revenant à sa bouche l'instant d'après, mains de marionnettiste - très douées donc et extrêmement agiles - le défaisant de sa tenue légère, rendant captive sa peau de caresses brûlantes. Le Poisson étouffa un cri alors que la vilaine bouche vint cueillir ses mamelons durcis, masquant ses lèvres coupables d'une main tandis que son corps se contorsionnait sous les attentions de Minos. La retenue mal contrôlée du Gold faisait jouir Minos bien avant l'heure. Il était extrêmement jubilatoire de le voir ainsi voué à la chair, de lui arracher de tels sons, à lui qui était le symbole même de la pureté et de la droiture. Minos revint à lui, visage proche, lèvres humides de satisfaction. Sa peau était couverte d'une moiteur délicieuse et sa respiration chaotique. "Que je t'aime ainsi... que je t'aime..."

Le Poisson bougeait impatiemment contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Souhaites-tu être au-dessus cette fois ?..."

Albafica secoua la tête : non, il voulait être possédé. Violemment de préférence.

"Bien... alors supplie, Albafica."

Il fixa un instant son bourreau d'amant.

"Hors de... question... Minos."

Le rire de Minos vint accueillir cette faiblesse maladroitement camouflée.

"Tu n'es pas en mesure de résister. Regarde-toi..." en parcourant son corps d'un regard entendu.

"Je ne... supplierai pas."

"Oh ?... vraiment ?... attends un peu..."

Ooooh... cette maudite langue qui descendait de plus en plus bas, écartant le haut du pantalon pour venir titiller le bout renflé telle une prune trop mûre, prête à éclater.

Albafica leva haut le menton lorsque Minos honora le fruit du désir de sa langue, y mêlant son souffle. Le Poisson n'était plus que respiration décousue, peau moite de plaisir, tendu à l'extrême.

Minos leva un regard joueur sur lui : "Alors ?... tu tiens encore ?..."

"Mi... nos..."

"Supplie, Poisson."

"N... Min... ahhhh !..."

Le Juge venait de le prendre en bouche jusqu'à la garde, le câlinant sur toute la longueur avant de se retirer.

" _Ikke_ ?..." (*)

Albafica suffoquait, mèches de cheveux collant ici et là sur son corps dénudé. Il ne manquait plus que Minos se mette à lui faire l'amour en norvégien pur et c'en était fini de lui...

"A... Min... je... t'en..."

Le Juge le sentait à bout de tout. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, palpitant contre la jambe d'Albafica, fixant son esprit sur autre chose que sa jouissance qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser.

"Oui... parle-moi... Albafica... demande..."

"... prie... Minos... prends... moi..."

"Bien... formule de politesse maintenant."

Albafica vint empoigner la chevelure argentée pour toute réponse, forçant quasiment le Juge à poursuivre ses délicieuses tortures par la force.

Minos se dévêtit en un tour de main, venant visiter son cher Poisson sur un soupir lourd.

"Haaaan !..."

La main du marionnettiste vint rejoindre celle du Poisson, dans une étreinte profonde, à mesure qu'il se coulait en lui.

"Alba... fica..."

Ils n'étaient à présent plus que deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre, prisonniers des sensations que chaque mouvement semblait accentuer jusqu'à la délivrance dans un cri commun.

* * *

Ingrid se régalait de tartines de confiture. Elle en avait jusque derrière les oreilles, ce qui faisait sourire Albafica. Les pensées du Poisson s'envolèrent soudain vers Agasha, qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis un moment déjà. L'orpheline s'en sortait-elle ? avait-elle été recueillie par une famille aimante ? était-elle devenue proche de Shion ?... Albafica imagina sans mal le regard de sa protégée si elle venait à apprendre que le Saint qu'elle admirait tant s'était mis à fréquenter intimement ce diable de Spectre. Minos n'avait-il pas intenter aux vies de Shion et d'Agasha ?... et que faisait le Poisson en représailles ? eh bien, il s'offrait corps et âme à ce démon de Griffon, à cet assassin sanguinaire !... Albafica eut soudain très honte et fut accablé de tristesse.

"Tu en veux ?" demanda Ingrid en agitant une tartine sous le joli nez du Poisson.

Avec des yeux rieurs, sa tristesse soudain envolée, Albafica planta les dents dans la tartine.

"Je préfère quand tu es comme ça que triste."

"Oh, merci, ma Princesse. Heureusement que tu es là !..."

"Tu me promets que nous serons toujours amis ?" en avançant le petit doigt pour sceller la promesse. Albafica noua son doigt à celui de la fillette. "Croix de bois, croix de fer..."

"... si je mens, me voilà aux Enfers..." songea avec amertume Albafica.

* * *

Minos fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir le Poisson, installé devant la coiffeuse, se nattant les cheveux, ruban pincé entre les lèvres. Il posa une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, bras croisés, sourire venant se fixer sur le visage.

"On se pomponne ?..."

Le Poisson ne lui répondit pas, terminant d'attacher ses cheveux en une tresse ample de toute beauté.

"C'est pour moi que tu te fais encore plus beau que tu ne l'es, mon Poisson ?..."

Il s'approcha, se pencha dans le dos d'Albafica, confrontant son regard au sien par le biais du miroir.

"J'aimerai quand même une fois beaucoup te sentir au-dessus..." en évoquant leurs joutes.

Le Poisson ne soutint qu'un court moment le regard améthyste du Juge.

"Je..." baissant la tête.

"Je t'apprendrai..." avec un sourire terrible à l'appui.

Albafica releva le regard, lentement.

"Comme tu voudras..."

"Voilà qui est parfait, mon Poisson. Promets."

"Je..." en fronçant les sourcils.

"Promets, Albafica." en venant embrasser son cou dégagé, venant y mêler sa langue redoutable et terminant par une légère morsure.

Le Poisson frissonnait déjà si fort...

"Je te déteste..."

"Bien sûr. Moi aussi, Albafica. Je te... déteste tellement fort..." dans un murmure sensuel avant de se relever, libérant le Gold corrompu.

Minos alla s'installer dans un fauteuil.

"Minos ? tu les as toujours eu de cette couleur ?

"Quoi donc, mon Ange ?..."

"Tes cheveux."

"Oh... non."

"Les soucis ?..."

Petit ricanement.

"Le code génétique. Je les ai eus blancs très jeune."

"Du côté de ton père ou de ta mère ?..."

"Mon père."

"Quel genre d'homme était-il, Minos ?..." en venant s'installer aux pieds du Griffon. Les doigts agiles vinrent jouer avec la tresse, sans lui porter la moindre atteinte.

"D'une grande droiture. Serviable. Il était professeur d'école."

"Oh..."

"Je m'étonne que tu me lances dans l'évocation de tels souvenirs."

Albafica haussa les épaules.

"J'ai juste envie d'en savoir un peu plus."

"Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites savoir, mon Poisson ?"

"Et ta mère ?"

"Femme au foyer, comme beaucoup. Je me souviens que sa seule instruction provenait des livres que mon père ramenait de l'école. Elle faisait des _kanelboller_ et des _skolebrød_ (**) d'une grande finesse." racontait le Juge, regard fixé sur le mur opposé.

"Comment es-tu entré dans l'armée de Hadès ?"

"Oh... je chassais à l'époque... autre chose que d'adorables éphèbes..." avec un petit sourire non dissimulé.

Le Poisson claqua de la langue, avide qu'il cesse ses idioties pour se lancer dans le vif du récit.

"Je chassais donc... le gibier. Et il m'arriva de tomber de cheval, me rompant la jambe. Ma monture prit la fuite et la nuit tombait. J'étais... terrifié par la teinte sombre que prenait la forêt. Terrifié, oui."

Albafica imagina aisément le trouble de ce jeune Minos perdu dans l'immensité végétale.

"Je me traînais jusqu'à un arbre. Je tremblais non seulement de peur mais également de froid. Je ne sentais plus ma jambe. Et là... dans un élan de panique, je jurai que je donnerai mon âme à quiconque me délivrerait de ce funeste sort. Mon appel n'est pas demeuré sans écho..."

Albafica leva la tête dans un mouvement adorable, jaugeant Minos perdu dans ses pensées, paupières closes, petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Il a entendu ton appel... et ton âme lui a appartenu dès cet instant. Je vois..."

"Entrer dans ses troupes a été une évidence. C'est à lui que je dois ma survie."

* * *

(*) "non" en norvégien

(**) pâtisseries norvégiennes


	8. Repas de famille

_Vous en rêviez ? je l'ai fait ! XD heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas !... et heureusement que Minos est là pour avoir une foule d'idées déplacées ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Repas de famille_

Albafica était agité. Depuis son réveil - sa nuit avait été mauvaise et venait de marquer son visage - le Poisson était fort nerveux. Ce fait n'échappa guère au Juge qui n'avait pas manqué de noter son agitation, lui proposant même de faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises pour, _dixit_ le Juge : "calmer le frétillement de mon doux Poisson". Malgré cela, Albafica demeurait nerveux jusqu'au petit matin. Il se leva très tôt alors que le Juge traînait encore au lit, chevelure éparpillée sur son dos nu.

"Calme-toi, Amour... ils ne vont pas te manger... allons, la table sera suffisamment garnie pour satisfaire leur appétit, rassure-toi."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Minos !... je n'aurai jamais dû accepter !..."

"Ah oui mais il est trop tard." chantonna le Juge, terminant de nouer un superbe noeud au jabot de sa chemise.

"Nous allons être en retard !..."

"C'est certain. Surtout si tu continues à t'agiter comme si du courant électrique coulait dans tes veines. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il s'agit du plus mortel des poisons..."

Le Juge admira son magnifique Poisson puis lui intima l'ordre d'approcher d'un mouvement de l'index pour lui natter les cheveux. Il adorait lorsque son amour avait les cheveux tressés. Puis il rectifia le noeud du jabot.

"Voilà. Tu es... parfait." avec une main qui glisse le long du dos, des reins pour terminer sur une fesse ferme du Poisson, l'attirant un instant à lui.

"Je ne vais jamais y parvenir... je vais fléchir avant même d'arriver..."

Ils étaient tous deux sur leur 31, portant des vêtements richement ornés.

Minos se tourna vers Ingrid et noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval, faisant flotter le ruban aux couleurs chatoyantes.

"En route, petite demoiselle."

* * *

Une Soeur en noir vint annoncer l'arrivée du carrosse royal.

Albafica tremblait sur ses jambes. Minos dut le soutenir.

"Du calme, mon beau Poisson..."

Ils s'installèrent sur les assises confortables tandis que le cocher fouettait les chevaux sans têtes.

Albafica avait les jambes qui s'animaient seules tant il était nerveux. Minos posa la main sur sa cuisse.

"Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?..."

"Mais oui. Après tout, ta présence à mes côtés n'est plus un mystère pour personne."

Ingrid avait emmené sa poupée préférée et s'amusait à la faire danser sur ses genoux, chantant quelques comptines norvégiennes.

La calèche s'arrêta devant une demeure impressionnante et Albafica frémit en voyant s'approcher le Juge Rhadamanthys ; le plus féroce des trois. La réputation de la Wyvern n'était plus à refaire. Du haut de son beau mètre 89, la Wyvern prit place à l'intérieur, vêtu de son surplis, prometteur d'autant de menaces. Minos ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

"Levé du pied gauche ?..." questionna affectueusement l'aîné.

Un grognement à peine appuyé lui répondit. Son regard échoua sur Albafica et il toisa le Saint perverti avec une bonne dose de mépris.

Albafica soutint un moment le regard terrible du Juge puis se détourna.

Enfin, Aiacos se joignit au groupe. Plus enjoué mais non moins terrifiant, le Garuda croisait les bras, petit sourire sur le visage.

"Ainsi, le voici donc... celui qui a fait tourner la tête à Minos."

Albafica eut le feu aux joues.

* * *

Albafica tenait la main d'Ingrid alors qu'ils cheminaient dans le couloir immense, richement orné, donnant sur un escalier unique aux accents baroques.

La Wyvern ne desserrait pas les dents. Aiacos commenta l'humeur massacrante dont faisait preuve le Juge sur un ton badin.

Pandora était déjà installée à table, son fidèle Cheshire à ses pieds. La jeune femme gratifia le Poisson d'un regard glacial, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas ce dernier qui vint se heurter au torse de Minos. Une main réconfortante se posa sur l'épaule du Saint et un sourire vint parachever le soutien manifesté par Minos.

"Je ne comprends pas comment on puisse tolérer cela !..." grogna Rhadamanthys en s'installant à table.

"Ah... il faut bien que jeunesse se passe." amena Aiacos, conciliant.

Minos recula une chaise à Albafica tandis qu'Ingrid tentait d'escalader la sienne, sous le rire amusé du Garuda qui l'y aida d'un mouvement de bras.

"Faut-il considérer que vous soyez une famille, à présent ?!" grimaça la Wyvern, sur un ton terriblement dégoûté.

"Shhh, Rhadamanthys !..." fit Aiacos qui nouait à présent la serviette autour du cou d'Ingrid.

Le Juge se servit un verre de scotch - seul moyen pour lui d'oublier le ridicule et l'intolérable de la situation.

"Pourquoi un Gold, pourquoi un ennemi ?! ta vie était à ce point insipide, Minos ?!"

Albafica baissa le regard, s'attendant bien à de telles remarques.

"Eh bien... figure-toi qu'on ne choisit pas."

"Rune, je disais rien mais là... un Gold ! _SHIT_ !" en descendant son verre de scotch d'un trait.

"Reste poli, je te prie." intervint Minos dont le sourire venait de tomber.

Albafica tortillait sa serviette.

"Tu sais ce que tu es devenu, Minos ? la risée des Enfers !..."

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

"Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ?"

"Bordel, aies au moins un minimum de fierté !..."

"T-t-t-t, Rhada..." claqua de la langue le Garuda.

Le Juge n'en finissait pas de se servir en scotch, si bien que Pandora, connaissant parfaitement ce que donnerait un Rhadamanthys complètement ivre - sa violence déjà latente montait d'un net cran, lui subtilisa la bouteille. Le Juge tâtonna la table à l'aveugle, n'y trouvant plus son précieux breuvage, visage se tournant vivement vers Pandora qui arborait un petit sourire.

"Très sage initiative." intervient Aiacos.

La Wyvern frappa du poing sur la table, manquant de la faire céder, faisant en tout cas sauter tous les éléments de vaisselle qui s'y trouvaient.

Albafica eut un sursaut, tout comme Ingrid.

"Nous sommes ici pour tenter de trouver une solution à ce... _problème_ qui nous préoccupe tous, Rhadamanthys." amena Pandora.

"Oh alors... ce dîner n'était qu'un prétexte ?..." grogna Minos.

Le rire de la Wyvern traversa la table.

"Mais non, voyons ! c'était simplement pour que tu nous présentes ton bellâtre !... bien sûr que c'est un prétexte, réfléchis, Minos !"

Minos se leva.

"Dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous resterions en votre présence."

"Minos. Rassied-toi." ordonna Pandora.

"Hors de question !..."

"A ta place, j'ai dit. Je reste la chef des armées d'Hadès Sama jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Minos grimaça et se rassit, agacé.

"Voilà qui est mieux."

Le Juge se tenait en travers de la chaise, coude sur la table.

Albafica osa une main dans les cheveux de son homme, ce qui eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire.

"Ils sont mignons..." osa Aiacos.

"Ils vont se marier !..." amena soudain Ingrid.

La Wynern manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"Co... COMMENT ?!"

Aiacos éclata de rire.

"Par Hadès... vous êtes vraiment impossibles..." clapit Pandora, main sur le front.

On servit les entrées, enfin !...

Albafica apprécia le silence qui se mit à régner. Exception faite que Minos boudait son assiette !...

"Ne me dites pas qu'il faut donner la béquée à ce grand garçon !..." s'amusa Aiacos.

"Vos remarques m'ont coupé l'appétit." en repoussant l'assiette.

"Tu t'attends à quoi, sérieusement ? à des excuses ? plutôt crever." grogna Rhadamanthys.

"Certainement pas de ta part, mon cher."

"J'ai pensé que Kagaho pourrait remplacer Rune, qu'en pensez-vous ?" amena Pandora.

"Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il mette mon Tribunal à sac !... Kagaho est bien trop violent pour reprendre la charge de Rune." répondit Minos.

"Il fallait y réfléchir avant de le réduire en miettes, Minos." réprouva la Wyvern.

Le Poisson eut l'appétit qui flancha à l'évocation du sort de Rune.

"J'ai déjà imploré Hadès Sama de le ressusciter, il n'a rien voulu entendre." dit Pandora.

"J'avais pensé à Byaku... après tout, voilà bien longtemps qu'il est mon bras droit..." proposa Minos.

"L'idée me paraît être bonne, Minos. J'en ferai part à Hadès Sama." conclut Pandora.

Les plats se succédèrent et on arriva enfin au dessert auquel Minos daigna goûter - une omelette norvégienne, forcément cela ne se refusait pas !... le sucré eut au moins le mérite de rendre sa bonne humeur au Juge.

Albafica sentit le bras de Minos se glisser le long de son dossier, doigts venant caresser son dos. Le Juge finit par se pencher vers lui : "Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour ici... quel dommage..." sous forme d'un murmure des plus érotiques. Le Poisson rougit violemment, triturant d'autant plus frébilement sa serviette.

* * *

"Je savais que tes frères d'armes ne m'apprécieraient pas..." petit sourire coupable "... après tout je demeure un ennemi avant d'être..."

"Hmm ? dis-le, ma Rose..."

Minos... toujours à saisir la moindre occasion !...

Albafica secoua la tête, défaisant sa tresse alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls tous trois dans le carrosse, Ingrid endormie sur les genoux du Poisson.

Minos ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle qu'offrait involontairement le Poisson. Il s'en lécha même la commissure des lèvres dans un geste lent, violent désir plaqué au corps.

"Bien. Je vais faire un tour au Tribunal. Je ne serai pas long."

Le Poisson acquiesça alors qu'il caressait patiemment les cheveux couleur blé, dans des gestes extrêmement doux.

"Elle a l'air plus épuisé encore que toi." constata Minos, souriant.

"Je vais la coucher dès notre arrivée."

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant le palais.

Lentement, Albafica prit Ingrid endormie contre lui pour la porter.

* * *

Le Griffon enfila son surplis et se rendit au Tribunal sans attendre alors qu'Albafica retira les chaussures d'Ingrid pour glisser le petit corps endormi sous les couvertures, déposant un sage baiser sur le front, protecteur. Puis il alla se faire un thé, emmitouflé dans un châle en laine, assis près de la fenêtre. Depuis le palais, on disposait d'une vue directe sur l'immense Tribunal.

Minos ne tarda pas, en effet, de retour après quelques heures, trouvant son adorable Poisson endormi sur le lit, sur les couvertures. Toujours vêtu de son surplis, il s'installa sur le bord du lit, ailes ramenées sur le devant, main allant caresser la hanche d'Albafica, le réveillant en douceur.

"Hmm ?... tu es... de retour ?..."

"Oui. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une apparition dans un de tes rêves dédié."

"Minos..." glissant la main le long du plumage minéral.

Le Juge se pencha, allant abreuver de baisers chauds le cou offert de son Poisson. Ses attentions, ciblées, ne tardèrent pas à éveiller les sens du Poisson, les attisant de la plus érotique des façons. Albafica se tordait sous lui, gémissant indécemment.

"Hmm... je vois que nous sommes de la même humeur... tant mieux."

Le Juge grimpa sur le lit, assis sur ses jambes repliées, saisissant Albafica par la taille pour le hisser sur lui. Le surplis décuplait la puissance du Juge et Albafica gémit lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec le minéral froid. Minos referma ses ailes dans le dos de son partenaire, souriant.

"Oh... par grâce... retire ce..." se défendit Albafica.

"Loin de moi cette idée."

Ainsi donc, Minos était déterminé à lui faire l'amour en surplis alors que le Poisson était totalement nu... ce fut une expérience étrange mais le plaisir qu'ils en retirèrent sembla décuplé, jouissant l'un et l'autre avec force. De plus, au vu de la position, Minos vit son souhait de laisser les rênes au Poisson totalement exaucé. C'était faire d'une pierre deux coups et le Juge était extrêmement doué pour tirer profit de chaque situation, même en amour.

Regagnant la salle de bains, Albafica grimaça en passant les doigts sur l'intérieur rougi de ses cuisses du fait de la friction répétée et cadencée contre les pans du surplis de Minos.


	9. Sursaut d'orgueil

_Penser rendre captive une Rose est une grossière erreur... et Minos l'apprendra bien vite à ses dépens... cependant, l'amour triomphe - presque - toujours._

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Sursaut d'orgueil_

Albafica, allongé sur le ventre, serra le coussin qu'il tenait sous sa poitrine, observant Minos, assis au bureau, écrivant, lisant et signant des documents. Le regard du Poisson parcourait le Juge des pieds à la tête. Il ne fallait pas nier l'évidence : c'était un homme magnifique, d'une prestance inouïe. Ses manières étaient éduquées. Exception faite lorsque la folie l'habitait !...

Ingrid se tenait à l'autre coin de la pièce, habillant et coiffant ses poupées.

Le Poisson souhaitait en savoir plus sur le Juge - bien qu'il en sut déjà pas mal au sujet de ses parents et de quelle manière il avait rejoint le camp du Maître des Enfers...

On frappa à la porte des appartements et un homme qu'Albafica n'avait encore jamais vu se présenta à eux, torse incliné en avant. "Minos Sama... souhaitez-vous ajourner votre entraînement aujourd'hui ?..."

Minos referma le cahier dans lequel il écrivait.

"Non. Je me prépare et je viens."

Ingrid délaissa presque instantanément ses poupées : "Je veux venir !..."

"Bien sûr, mon Ange. Vas te préparer."

Albafica interrogeait son monde du regard.

"Oh... oui, pardon. Il s'agit de voltige équestre, je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresse."

Albafica sourit : "Ca pourrait être intéressant, en effet."

Minos lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

* * *

Le manège était immense, décoré de façon baroque. Albafica était enroulé dans un manteau chaud vu que l'espace était semi-couvert. Ingrid tenait une tasse de chocolat fumante entre ses mains gantées.

Le maître de manège amena, au centre de l'espace, un magnifique étalon décapité. La robe luisait tant elle avait été lustrée. Il était sanglé pour l'exercice. Le cheval paraissait nerveux.

Minos apparut, enfilant calmement ses gants, cravache sous le bras. Il s'amusa à saluer son public, ce qui anima le bras d'Ingrid.

Puis il retira sa veste et la plia avec soin, déposant la cravache. Il s'échauffa un moment puis grimpa sur le dos de l'animal dans un mouvement leste.

Albafica retenait déjà son souffle.

Le maître de manège tenait l'animal en cercle tandis que Minos effectuait les premiers mouvements, figures allant crescendo dans la difficulté. Puis ce fut l'exercice au grand galop d'un point du manège à l'autre, Minos foulant le sol en des foulées rapides, corps balançant d'un côté puis d'un autre de l'animal, leste, s'agrippant aux poignées latérales et à celle centrale du surfaix.

Albafica avait porté les mains devant sa bouche, captivé autant qu'inquiet pour son aimé.

Ingrid tapait des mains une fois sa tasse posée au sol, excitée par le spectacle.

La façon dont les cheveux du Griffon virevoltaient en cadence à chaque mouvement était envoûtante au possible.

Minos libéra la monture qui s'arrêta plus loin tandis qu'il tapotait ses cuisses pour en retirer le surplus de poussière. Il salua à nouveau son public et quitta la scène.

Le coeur d'Albafica ralentissait à mesure qu'il savait Minos hors de danger.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 3 mois qu'Albafica se trouvait aux Enfers... et déjà il n'était plus le même. Où étaient passés les sursauts d'orgueil du Poisson ? les actes de bravoure que les ennemis admiraient tant ?...

* * *

Albafica posa violemment la brosse sur la coiffeuse, se fixant dans le miroir, plissant les yeux.

"Que m'as-tu fait, Minos ?..."

Le Griffon leva les yeux derrière sa lourde frange.

"Hmm ?..."

Albafica se retourna vivement.

"Je dépéris !..."

"C'est une idée que tu te fais, ma Rose."

"Non !" en se levant "Regarde-moi... je n'ai plus aucun panache !..."

Le Griffon parcourut le corps du Poisson du regard, sourire aux lèvres.

"Je regarde. Et je trouve ce que mes yeux voient très beau..."

Albafica frappa des mains à plat sur le meuble.

"ASSEZ, MINOS !"

Le Griffon se redressa, désir lui ceignant les reins dans un joli carcan.

"Hmm... oui, finalement, tu as raison, ma Rose : j'ai bien failli oublier à quel point tu es... _désirable_ lorsque tu t'emportes."

Les sens du Griffon grimpaient au zénith, de même que le Poisson avait la rage à fleur de peau.

"Un combat en chambre... voyons, mon cher Poisson... sois dé _raisonnable_."

Le regard du Griffon était aussi vil que caressant. Il pouvait se jouer à loisir les échanges de leur première rencontre, lorsque le Poisson s'était jeté à sa tête sur la route du Sanctuaire.

Le Juge agitait ses doigts, prêt à lâcher ses fils pervers sur l'Or.

"Jouons, mon cher... _jouons_."

Malheureusement, Albafica ne disposait plus d'aucune rose pouvant atteindre le Griffon...

Il était cependant loin de désarmer : il lui restait ses poings et ses jambes !...

Vif, il se jeta sur le Griffon, lui bloquant les poignets en serrant fortement.

Minos riait sous lui, regard terriblement allumé.

"Tu penses... pouvoir m'immobiliser ainsi ?"

Les iris du Juge étaient rétrécies d'excitation. Le rictus allait chercher du côté du dément.

Minos lança ses fils qui allèrent se nouer autour du cou d'Albafica.

"Tu es délicieux lorsque je te livre au supplice de mes fils, mon cher Poisson..."

Il serra délicatement, arrachant un grognement étouffé à Albafica.

Les mains du Poisson lâchèrent les poignets du Juge pour aller se refermer autour du cou de Minos. La partie était lancée...

" _St... olt_!..." (*) gargouillait Minos sous la poigne de son Poisson adoré.

Il resserrait ses fils à mesure que le Poisson faisait pression sur sa gorge.

Il trouvait la vision de son adoré magnifique : longs pans de cheveux basculés sur le devant, hargne plaquée au visage.

Soudain, les fils relâchèrent le cou du Poisson et vinrent s'attacher à d'autres parties de son corps, le soulevant pour le plaquer contre le matelas dans un cri de rage, lui faisant lâcher prise sur le cou du Juge.

"Minos !"

Le Juge riait à nouveau à gorge déployée. Son rire emplissait la pièce comme autant d'accents sadiques. Il vint chevaucher le Poisson sans la moindre gêne.

La tenue du Juge venait de s'ouvrir sur un torse imberbe et pale.

"C'est encore mieux que lorsque j'exigeais le silence absolu de Rune lorsque nous nous amusions au Tribunal !..."

"Pourriture !..."

Minos se mit à rire d'autant plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de genou dans l'estomac le fasse ployer, faisant crier de douleur le Poisson pour la rotule duquel le mouvement fut un supplice.

"Animal !" grognait Minos, regard fou, longues mèches lui bordant le visage, défait, mains placées sur l'estomac comme s'il allait rendre.

Albafica se laissa rouler jusqu'à chuter du lit, rampant à terre alors que Minos quitta le lit d'un bond, se retrouvant debout devant l'Or, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, terrifiant.

Pris totalement au jeu, le Juge plaça son pied sur la tête du Poisson, lui enfonçant le visage dans le parquet.

Au prix d'un effort douloureux, le Poisson se saisit de la cheville du Juge pour le projeter dans un coin de la pièce, heurtant l'immense armoire dont les portes s'ouvrirent sous l'impact.

Ils étaient, l'un et l'autre, à bout de souffle, corps marqués par ces joutes violentes.

"Est-ce... ainsi que tu nous aimes... Albafica ?..." questionna Minos, respiration chaotique, dardant le Poisson d'un regard animé.

Albafica revint à lui aux paroles du Juge, portant le regard sur l'un et l'autre avant de se jeter dans les bras ennemis.

"Non... oh non !..." pleurant à chaudes larmes contre la peau lisse du bourreau.

Minos caressa alors d'un geste lent les cheveux emmêlés du Poisson.

"Shh... shh... là..."

"Pardon, Minos... oh pardon..."

* * *

Le Poisson était à l'écriture lorsque le Juge revint au Tribunal.

Curiosité piquée, Minos se glissa derrière son aimé, main venant chatouiller sa nuque sous la lourde chevelure azurée.

"Hmm ?... oh..." en découvrant ce que la plume venait de tracer.

"Oui... j'associe toujours les fleurs au poison."

"Je vois."

Le texte sur les divers poisons était agrémenté de dessins somptueux de fleurs qui rendaient chaque pétale presque vivant, vibrant de beauté et de dangerosité.

"Tes poisons m'étourdissent..." souffla le Griffon à l'oreille du Poisson.

Albafica suspendit sa plume, levant le menton à la caresse du Griffon.

"Je peux encore sentir la tige fichée en plein coeur... le filet carmin coulant le long de mon menton... la douce morsure qui, lentement, se transforme en mort violente, engourdissant tout mon corps, me volant un semblant de raison..."

"Cesse... Minos..." sur un murmure échappé.

La main du Juge venait de passer sous la robe du Poisson, caressant la peau diaphane.

"De quoi as-tu peur, Poisson ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'Or se saisit de la main du Juge, déposant des lèvres brûlantes sur l'intérieur du poignet. Minos en frissonna durement, resserrant son étreinte sur la nuque du Poisson.

"Tu me perds... si joliment..." s'échappait des lèvres odieuses du Griffon.

* * *

(*) "orgueilleux" en norvégien


	10. Le second Adieu

_On le sait : le repos des amants est de courte durée..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Le second Adieu_

Albafica ouvrit lentement les yeux, cligna puis tourna la tête en direction du Griffon argenté allongé à ses côtés, dormant encore. Il prit grand soin de le regarder, gravant chaque trait endormi du visage apaisé, comme si c'était la dernière fois que le jour les trouverait dans cette proximité.

Puis le Poisson s'assit tandis que le Griffon émergeait.

Albafica était saisi d'un étrange pressentiment. Aujourd'hui, il en était certain, il allait se passer quelque chose.

Les griffes de l'amant éveillé vinrent retenir un pan de sa tenue de nuit.

"Encore..."

Albafica sourit.

"N'en as-tu pas eu assez, Minos ?"

"Jamais assez. Encore..."

Le Poisson se défit de l'emprise sur un geste doux.

"Laisse-en un peu pour ce soir..."

Un grognement du fond du lit lui fit écho.

Albafica s'installa devant la coiffeuse et observa sa mine, se coiffant les cheveux.

"Et après ça, tu viens me dire que ton apparence ne compte pas !..."

La voix aux tons sarcastiques de Minos fendait les airs.

"Je... ah, tu vas être en retard !..."

Le Griffon était à présent assis, oreiller plaqué contre lui, regard sur le Poisson.

"Aujourd'hui, je sens qu'il va se passer des choses intéressantes au Tribunal."

Ainsi donc, ils avaient le même pressentiment ?...

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Minos de voir arriver ce cher Rhadamanthys, mine renfrognée.

"Eh bien, eh bien..."

"Oh, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Minos !" aboya la Wyvern.

"Qui a pu bien te mettre ainsi à mal, hmm ?"

"Tu verras. Je l'attends justement. Mais pas pour m'acoquiner avec lui comme tu as pu le faire avec ton Gold !..."

Minos consulta le registre.

"Kardia, Gold du Scorpion."

La Wyvern lâcha un grognement sourd.

" _The bastard_..."

"A ta guise. Il me tarde de connaître ses crimes. Ou plutôt de les entendre de sa bouche."

"Il n'aura pas le temps de te les exposer car je le pulvériserai tel un insecte avant !..."

"T-t-t-t-t ! je te rappelle que tu es sur mon territoire. Par conséquent..."

La Wyvern fixa le Juge.

"Je te dirai à quelle prison je le destine. Ainsi tu auras tout le loisir de l'y torturer à ta guise, mon cher Rhadamanthys." ajouta Minos pour calmer le jeu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire :

Le poing de Manigoldo fracassa le mur opposé avec un grognement de rage.

L'annonce de la mort simultanée de Dégel et de Kardia en cours de mission à Bluegrad avait eu le mérite de mettre le Cancer hors de lui.

"Assez ! je vais aller de ce pas réclamer ces âmes dans le Royaume des Morts !" en serrant le poing.

* * *

"KARDIIIIA !"

L'âme de Kardia se retourna, souriant en voyant arriver son ami de toujours.

"Manigoldo ?"

Arrivé à sa hauteur, essoufflé par la prouesse que lui demandait pareil exercice, le Cancer posa chacune de ses mains sur les épaulettes à pointes du Gold dont une avait été sauvagement massacrée.

"Reste dans le monde des vivants !... je suis venu te chercher."

Kardia eut un sourire exceptionnellement doux sur son visage écorché.

"Non, Manigoldo. J'ai vécu ma vie. Elle s'est terminée en apothéose. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Maintenant je souhaite le repos."

"Te fiche pas de moi ! t'es aux Enfers, ici, vieux ! tu crois vraiment que le premier Juge va se montrer clément ? ça se saurait si c'était un lieu de vacances ! et laisse-moi te dire que la torture des âmes, c'est quelque chose ! et..."

Kardia posa une main sur l'avant-bras du Cancer dont le débit de paroles était en mode vitesse accélérée.

"Ca ira, Manigoldo. Merci."

"Kardia... la vache..." en sentant la main du Scorpion encore brûlante.

Kardia eut un sourire un peu plus carnassier. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser prendre le repos auquel il avait droit.

Manigoldo lui rendit son sourire.

"Vas-y et dégomme-les tous."

* * *

Albafica était assis à la fenêtre, terminant ses écrits sur les poisons. Il venait de clore un long chapitre dédié à la digitaline. Il releva machinalement la tête et vit une silhouette familière - qui n'était ni celle de Minos ni celle des autres Juges car dépourvue d'ailes.

La silhouette oscillait dans la pointe du couchant.

Albafica eut un hoquet de terreur en mettant un nom sur la silhouette. Il renversa ce qu'il tenait sur les genoux et sortit précipitamment du palais de Minos.

"KARDIA !"

Le Scorpion se retourna, une nouvelle fois interpelé, amusé.

"Décidément... c'est l'endroit où je m'attendais le moins à croiser autant de Golds, moi... Je me demande bien quelle peut être cette farce..."

Albafica s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Scorpion.

"Kardia... alors... toi aussi ?..."

"Tu aurais vu ce combat, Poisson... tu n'en serais pas revenu."

La voix de Kardia rayonnait.

"Kardia... qui ?... comment ?..."

"Un Juge, Albafica ! un Juge... presque un dieu, quoi !" avec cette attitude bravache dont il ne se départissait pas.

"Un... Juge ?..."

"Ouais. Oh, tu aurais dû voir ça, Albafica !... c'était... grandiose !... ils en ont vraiment dans le buffet, ces Juges, 'tain !..."

Albafica rougit violemment. Il était très au fait du répondant des Juges vu qu'il fréquentait assidûment l'un d'entre eux. Mais quel pouvait bien être le Juge à l'origine de la mort du Scorpion ?...

La question demeurait en suspens lorsque Kardia franchit les dernières marches pour entrer dans la salle et se présenter à Minos.

Albafica s'installa sur un des bancs qui bordait le triste parc, regard fixé sur les lourdes portes derrière lesquelles le Scorpion se faisait juger.

"Minos... je t'en supplie... sois clément pour une fois..."

"PAR ATHENA, ALBAFICA !"

Le Poisson sursauta à la voix grave qui venait de l'interpeler - jurant par Athéna en ce lieu maudit, de surcroît. Le timbre de voix lui rappela quelque chose...

"Mani..."

"Toi aussi ? la vache, mais vous avez quoi, tous, à traîner dans le secteur ?!"

Albafica fut soudain saisi d'une crainte terrible, à savoir l'effet que produirait la révélation de sa relation avec Minos au sein de son propre clan...

Manigoldo était occupé à observer son bras qui prenait une teinte translucide à mesure.

"Ah merde !... j'peux pas rester dans le secteur. Bon... tu viens avec moi ou tu veux aussi en mettre sur la tronche d'un Juge ?"

Albafica cligna.

"Un instant... tu veux dire que Kardia a l'intention de..."

"Ben ouais. T'sais, la guerre sainte se poursuit au-delà même de nos existences. T'es pas resté pour ça, toi ?"

Albafica se sentait de plus en plus mal face à son immense trahison... il ne manquait vraiment plus à présent que Minos choisisse d'apparaître et révèle toute la vérité !...

Albafica connaissait Kardia de réputation - bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais côtoyé de près au Sanctuaire. Le Scorpion était d'un tempéramment irascible, terriblement bagarreur. Jamais on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'eau !...

"Allez, rapplique !... que j'revienne pas à vide au Sanctuaire." s'impatientait Manigoldo.

Dans l'esprit du Poisson - joliment corrompu par le Juge, il fallait bien l'avouer - se livrait un étrange duel : Albafica était à présent persuadé qu'il pourrait jouer le rôle de médiateur entre les forces d'Athéna et ceux de Hadès ; qu'il y avait d'autres façons de gérer les conflits qu'une guerre incessante. Fort de ce principe, le Poisson accepta de suivre Manigoldo afin d'exposer sa théorie au Pope.

C'est sous les yeux effarés d'Ingrid que le Poisson et son ami Cancer disparurent des lieux dans une longue méchée bleue.

Durant le court trajet de retour, Albafica s'en voulut de n'avoir pas laissé au Juge la moindre explication quant à sa disparition soudaine, priant un dieu étranger pour que Kardia et Minos ne s'entretuent pas.

* * *

Ingrid courait vers les portes closes du Tribunal - oh, elle savait bien que faire intrusion dans ce lieu et crier pouvait lui coûter cher mais il fallait qu'elle voit Minos d'urgence !...

Alors qu'elle approchait des portes, ces dernières s'ouvrirent et le Gold du Scorpion fut projeté sur les marches par un souffle puissant. Minos apparut, plein de suffisance, le sourire narquois et le regard mauvais.

"Désolé. Je n'ai vraiment pas goût aux êtres brutaux. Mon plaisir se tourne plutôt vers le poison des Fleurs ces temps-ci."

Kardia secoua la tête et n'était évidemment pas du genre à saisir la moindre rhétorique.

"Par ailleurs... tu te trouves sur le territoire des Spectres. Avec quelle force penses-tu pouvoir t'opposer à moi ?"

Ingrid, une fois sa stupeur passée, s'avança vers Minos dont les ailes du surplis étaient déployées de manière agressive.

Minos la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne se risquerait pas jusqu'à lui sans raison valable.

Alors que Kardia se relevait péniblement - son corps semblait peser des tonnes ! - Minos fit avancer l'enfant.

"Un monsieur... est venu chercher Albafica..."

Kardia avait également entendu. Il se mit à ricaner sauvagement.

"Vas-tu te taire, importun ?!" grogna Minos.

"Tu comprends pas, Juge ? mes amis sont partis chercher des renforts !..."

* * *

Albafica clignait des yeux. La lumière crue du jour, accentuée par l'effet du soleil de Grèce en cette saison, lui brûlait les yeux.

"Ben dis donc, t'es resté sacrément longtemps là-bas pour souffrir comme ça..." nota Manigoldo, surpris.

La vue du Poisson se rétablit assez rapidement.

Il allait se consacrer entièrement à sa tâche mais une inquiétude vint rapidement habiter son coeur : comment allait-il s'y prendre pour rejoindre Minos une fois sa requête présentée au Pope ?... Alors qu'il pensait que sa nouvelle mission allait relever de la promenade plutôt que du parcours de santé, Albafica réalisait enfin le côté ardu de sa tâche !...

La première chose qu'il fit pour se donner du courage, fut de se rendre sur la tombe de son maître. Mains jointes dans une attitude recueillie, le Poisson exposait sa situation dans des mots simples : "Maître... je sais que... je suis dans une situation délicate... pire que cela, j'ai trahi jusqu'à vos principes... par... égoïsme pur... Minos a su... lire dans mon coeur sans détour alors que personne jusqu'à présent n'était parvenu à le faire... si la guerre pouvait cesser par mon entremise... si la paix pouvait régner..."

Puis Albafica alla visiter son jardin. Beaucoup de roses avaient fané mais certaines, coriaces, avaient résisté au manque d'eau et de soins.

Albafica se sentit revivre au sein de ses fleurs, retrouvant là un cocon protecteur duquel il avait été privé. Il semblait au Poisson que sa peau exhalait à nouveau la douce fragrance alors qu'aux Enfers il avait eu l'impression de dégager une odeur particulièrement soufrée.

Il demeura là longuement, apportant quantité de soins à son jardin délaissé, entrant à nouveau en symbiose totale avec le poison de ses roses.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'occupait de quelques plans malmenés, une boucle métallique gisant de terre attira son attention. S'en saisissant, il tira sur l'arceau et déterra un coffre scellé.

Installant sa découverte sur ses genoux, il en défit le cadenas sans effort et découvrit un manuscrit ancien, aux pages jaunies. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta avec précaution jusqu'à tomber sur les lignes d'une page marquée de sang pourpre, une rose séchée servant de marque-page :

 _"Je descendis ainsi du premier cercle dans le second, qui enclôt moins d'espace, mais douleur plus poignante, et plus de cris._

 _Minos s'y tient, horriblement, et grogne : il examine les fautes, à l'arrivée, juge et bannit suivant les tours._

 _J'entends que quand l'âme mal née vient devant lui, elle se confesse toute : et ce connaisseur de péchés voit quel lieu lui convient dans l'enfer ; de sa queue il s'entoure autant de fois qu'il veut que de degrés l'âme descende._

 _Elles se pressent en foules devant lui, et vont l'une après l'autre au jugement : elles parlent, entendent et tombent."_

L'Enfer - Chant IV - Comédie Divine de Dante Alghieri


	11. Un Poison nommé Désir

_Le choix est toujours difficile... ici Albafica en fait le douloureux exercice._

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Un Poison nommé Désir_

Les yeux du Poisson suivaient chaque ligne formée par les mots. Sa trouvaille le tenait éveillé alors que la nuit était tombée sur le jardin de roses fermées.

Il lut et relut le passage concernant Minos. Y voir apposé le simple nom lui donnait le vertige. Minos... ah, Minos... terrible Juge. C'en était d'autant plus troublant qu'Albafica connaissait ce dernier intimement.

Depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, le Poisson goûtait à nouveau à la solitude. La solitude... sa seule compagne en ce bas monde !... la solitude et le ronron de son sang empoisonné coulant dans ses veines. C'était cela, l'existence d'Albafica. C'était à cela qu'étaient réduits les Saints des Poissons, toutes générations confondues.

Aux Enfers, Albafica avait pu jouir d'une autre vie, d'un compagnon.

"Pardon, Maître... mais... c'en était délicieux." alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pales.

Albafica ne fardait pas sa peine. Le masque qu'il portait en public suffisait à éloigner les intrus.

"Maître... Maître... je suis perdu... totalement perdu..."

* * *

"Debout, là dedans !"

Albafica sursauta. Il avait dormi tout habillé, en position assise, livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il s'empressa de refermer l'ouvrage. Manigoldo fit alors son entrée, très à l'aise.

"Ben dis donc, t'en as des couches de vêtements pour dormir, toi !..." railla-t-il en découvrant Albafica vêtu. "Moi, tu vois, je dors comme la nature m'a fait."

Albafica fit une moue qui signifiait qu'il se passait aisément de tels détails.

"Bon, allez, tu vas venir avec moi au village !..."

"Pourquoi ? quelqu'un... s'en est pris au village ?..."

"Pris au village ? faut que t'arrêtes de psychoter, mon vieux !... le dernier qui a osé frapper ce village, c'est ce maudit Griffon !..."

Albafica se raidit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en revienne toujours à évoquer Minos ?...

"Debout, j'ai dit !... et magne pour la toilette. On mangera sur place."

Albafica détestait être pressé de la sorte. Il aimait prendre son temps.

"Mais t'es encore là ?! sérieux, mets la gomme !..."

Albafica se leva enfin.

"Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, Manigoldo."

"Ah ! hahaha ! première nouvelle, belle Fleur !... allez, file te préparer avant qu'il me vienne à l'idée de te botter le derrière !..."

Albafica soupira. Décidément, il n'arriverait à rien avec ce foutu Cancer dans les pattes !...

"Tu sais, j'ai vraiment bien fait de te ramener au Sanctu !... ouais ! j'suis fier de moi."

Et un moulin à paroles avec ça...

* * *

Revoir Rodorio secoua Albafica bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Les ruelles, jadis eventrées par le souffle sauvage du Griffon, avaient été reprises.

Albafica se demandait ce qu'il était advenu d'Agasha. La réponse ne tarda pas : elle avait repris la boutique de son père dans une maison qui avait été épargnée par la colère du Griffon.

"Alba... fica... Sama..."

Elle quitta le banc pour s'avancer, ayant très fortement envie de serrer le Gold contre elle.

Manigoldo se saisit d'une rose qu'il offrit à Albafica.

Le Poisson l'en remercia avec un sourire avant de plonger le nez au sein des pétales odorantes.

Agasha tremblait d'émotion.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, Albafica Sama..."

"Tu peux me dire merci, dans ce cas !..." intervint Manigoldo, toujours aussi modeste, visage proche de celui d'Agasha. "Un baiser suffira." en tendant la joue. "Même si je préfère les filles plus âgées et plantureuses !... hahaha !"

Albafica secoua la tête devant celle, interdite, que faisait Agasha.

"Vous... il est toujours comme ça ?..."

Albafica hocha la tête puis pris le Cancer sous son bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

"Eh ! attends !... j'venais juste d'avoir un ticket !..."

Plus loin, ils s'attablèrent à l'extérieur d'une auberge.

Le Cancer se frottait le ventre en lisant le menu.

"La vache, j'ai la dalle !..."

"Tu as des nouvelles de Kardia ?"

"Hein ? ben non. Oh, t'en fais pas !... c'est un grand garçon, le Scorpion !... il a rétamé un Juge, il en rétamera deux !..."

Albafica palit en même temps qu'il perdait son sourire.

" _Minos... Minos, par pitié_..." songeait-il, l'esprit ailleurs.

"Alors, dis-moi..." en appelant le responsable de l'auberge pour passer commande "... ton histoire de poison, là, tout ça... j'y ai bien réfléchi et j'suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était un truc pour empêcher quiconque de t'approcher."

"Oh mais dis-moi... tu as vraiment dû te creuser la tête !..." répondit le Poisson, moqueur.

"Le truc, c'est que moi je crois que tu fais ça pour te protéger de toi-même..."

"Voyez-vous cela ?..."

"Tu veux un exemple ? la fille, là, la fleuriste... ben franchement elle te regarde avec les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête !... elle crève d'envie que tu fasses un pas vers elle. Je dis un pas par politesse, hein !... pour ne pas dire autre chose. Bref, alors, moi j'sais pas si t'aimes ce genre de fille mais... tu claques des doigts, elle te tombe toute cuite dans le bec !..."

"Charmant !..."

"Quoi ? on est des Golds mais on reste des hommes, hein !... et puis ici on nous considère comme de dieux, quoi !..." avec une mine fière.

"Rien que cela ?..."

"Ouais. Enfin, j'peux te dire que j'ai levé plusieurs filles comme ça !... un regard et hop !..."

"Manigoldo..." en secouant la tête, indulgent.

"Mais quoi ? faut bien s'amuser un peu !..."

Le Poisson soupirait. Non, décidément... un seul être était parvenu à faire fondre la cage de son coeur... un seul... un Juge... terrifiant...

"Manigoldo, je vais bien, merci."

"Ah ouais ? tu trouves ?..."

"Oui."

En fait, c'était un beau mensonge... Minos lui manquait. Cruellement. Comment s'y était-il pris pour gagner tant de place dans le coeur fermé du Poisson ?...

"Qui crois-tu berner, sérieux ? regarde-toi : pale comme un derrière qui n'a plus vu le soleil, qui dort assis et qui ne mange rien !... gaffe hein ! j'te connaîtrai pas, j'dirai que t'es amoureux !... mais là clairement ça vire à la maladie !..."

" _La maladie oui... malade de mon Juge... malade de m'être autorisé à convoiter, à désirer, à aimer..._ " songeait le Poisson, regard fuyant dans le vide.

"Bon, alors moi, j'pourrai te rendre service..." en faisant danser le doigt sur la table.

"Non merci, Manigoldo. Restons simplement amis, tu veux ?..."

"J'disais pour aider, hein !... mais j'peux bien comprendre que tu préfères Shion."

"Co... comment ?"

"Ben ouais, attends !... vous êtes très proches. Je l'ai vu te toucher à plusieurs reprises..."

Le Poisson se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Je lui ai sans cesse dit de ne plus le faire !... voilà de quelle manière se répandent certains bruits."

"Bah mais tu fais c'que tu veux hein !..."

"Je n'ai pas... laisse tomber." avec un geste las de la main. " _J'aime un Griffon, tu entends ? Un Spectre ! Un Juge ! Un ennemi déclaré !... je l'aime à en mourir, tu entends ?! Je me suis donné à lui corps et âme !_ " s'entendait penser Albafica dans un cri mental.

"T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Albafica..."

* * *

La roseraie offrait au Poisson délaissé un abri temporaire.

"Maître, comme je regrette que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde... je suis sûr que vous m'auriez compris et guidé dans mes choix."

Albafica leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé, saluant chaque constellation. Il redoutait les nuits, périodes durant lesquels les appels de son corps, ode aux charmes du Griffon, étaient les plus forts...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, aux Enfers, Minos ne décolérait pas. L'humeur massacrant du Spectre prit une telle ampleur qu'il eut droit à une visite "de courtoisie" du Garuda en personne.

Fut un temps, Aiacos et Minos avaient été très proches... et le Garuda avait conservé un beau souvenir de leurs ébats. Il était demeuré de cette relation un lien très fort entre les deux Juges, lien qui excluait Rhadamanthys. La Wyvern ne s'en offusquait pas car ses élans de coeur allaient à Pandora et ce depuis l'enfance.

Aiacos jugeait sa relation avec Minos "non achevée". Aussi, il vit là une occasion en or de se rapprocher à nouveau du Griffon délaissé. Dire que Minos ne le vit pas arriver serait mentir. Cependant, il restait beaucoup d'affection au Griffon pour le Garuda.

"Violate ne te satisfait plus, mon frère ?"

"J'ai goût à un corps plus masculin ces derniers temps..."

Petit sourire de Minos.

"Que puis-je faire pour t'être utile, Garuda ?"

"Oh... je te laisse seul juge, Griffon."

Minos vint effleurer de son visage la joue du Garuda puis descendit dans son cou ; simple effleurement sensuel qui éveilla les sens déjà bien aiguisés de son frère.

"Guide-moi..." s'échappait des lèvres viles de Minos.

"La voie que tu sembles choisir... me convient parfaitement..."

Aiacos avait déjà le souffle court.

"Je t'ai manqué, on dirait." déclara Minos avec un petit air de triomphe.

"Ah !..." avec un air moqueur pour camoufler la prise en défaut.

Minos savait exactement de quelles caresses jouer. Le Garuda appréciait même d'être prisonnier des fils pervers de son juge de frère. Les jeux duraient des heures, dans la moiteur d'une pièce chargée de soupirs, déchirée de cris alors que le plaisir se répandait par jets laiteux sur la peau de l'un ou de l'autre, déversant le surplus de tension dans un paroxysme fracassant. Les jeux entre mâles avaient vraiment du bon... Le Garuda affectionnait particulièrement celui où leurs sexes dressés se rencontraient, hampe contre hampe, sous l'unique main experte du Griffon, regard planté dans les yeux de l'autre, à deviner lequel cèderait le premier.

Minos et Aiacos s'étaient séparés en très bons termes après leur nuit. Le Griffon alla même jusqu'à accompagner le Garuda jusqu'à sa monture, le gratifiant là d'un ultime baiser avant de le laisser filer.

Minos attendit que la silhouette quitte totalement son champ de vision pour regagner le Tribunal et y travailler tel le dernier des acharnés avec l'aide de Byaku du Nécromancien.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, muré dans sa solitude imprenable, Albafica caressait machinalement les pétales d'une de ses _Royal Demon Roses_ , effleurant délicatement la fleur de ses doigts fins, regard totalement ailleurs et esprit divaguant bien au-delà des limites parcellaires de la roseraie.

Il imaginait bien son Griffon d'amant remuer ciel et terre aux Enfers pour le retrouver. Cette idée lui plaisait mais ne réchauffait pas son coeur pour autant !...

"Par Athéna, ce que ta présence peut me manquer... Minos..."

Dans le monde souterrain, cependant, Minos ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos malgré l'affection que lui avait témoigné le Garuda :

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte, Albafica !... j'ai déjà en réserve pour toi une sanction dont tu me diras des nouvelles !... petit effronté !..." en serrant les poings, tout à sa colère.

Car oui, le Juge était intimement convaincu qu'Albafica avait déserté les lieux pour le fuir.


	12. Le Châtiment selon Minos

_Voici donc un châtiment sur mesure !... Je crois bien qu'après ça, un changement de rating s'impose... ahem !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Le châtiment selon Minos_

Minos enfilait une à une les pièces de son surplis, sous l'œil attentif des servantes vêtues de noir. Le port du surplis était nécessaire pour voyager d'un monde à l'autre sans déployer un grand cosmos. En outre, l'Étoile maléfique de chaque spectre étant logée dans le surplis, l'entraînement leur était inutile. Le guerrier choisi par l'Étoile revêtait ainsi sa puissance sitôt le surplis enfilé la première fois et conservait cette dernière jusqu'à sa réincarnation ou sa destitution.

Les lois qui régissaient l'Empire des Morts étaient bien différentes de celles du monde des vivants.

La rage tordait le ventre du Juge, lui arrachant un rictus des plus terrifiants.

Il allait de soi que le Griffon s'était largement passé de l'aval de Pandora pour ce qui concernait cette _mission personnelle_.

* * *

Un éclair noir déchira le ciel et libéra son Spectre. Ce dernier se posa, un genou à terre, regard fou camouflé par sa lourde frange argentée.

Il pouvait sentir de loin les effluves dégagées par la roseraie des Poissons. Son sourire gagna plusieurs centimètres à l'odeur suave.

Minos qui, d'ordinaire, aimait faire beaucoup de bruit pour soigner ses apparitions, se faisait discret pour la première fois de sa longue vie de Spectre.

Le Juge se découpa de la lueur pleine de la lune, dessinant une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille par le Poisson.

"Minos..."

"Heureux de constater que tu te souviens de mon nom, Albafica."

Les paroles du Juge claquaient comme un fouet. Elles eurent autant d'effet que lorsque le Spectre avait rompu la distance de sécurité lors de leur premier affrontement !...

Albafica en demeurait paralysé.

"Je ne pensais pas que ta roseraie te manquait à tel point, Albafica."

"ELOIGNE-TOI DE LUI IMMEDIATEMENT, MAUDIT SPECTRE !"

"Ah haaa ! voilà les renforts... voyons... hmm... cette odeur de mort qui enveloppe si aisément le rang de cet Or..."

Manigoldo joua des poings sur ses hanches.

"Dis donc ! je deviens célèbre !..."

"Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le niveau pour accéder au rang de Spectre."

"PARDON ?!"

"Ouch !... j'ai oublié à quel point tu étais chatouilleux de l'ego..."

"J'vais piétiner le tien, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !..."

"Des promesses, toujours des promesses..." sur un ton las.

"Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, le Spectre : j'déteste la façon dont tu tournes autour d'Albafica !..."

"Oh, vraiment ?... et toi, Albafica, tu n'apprécies pas non plus mes manières ?..."

Le coupable se mordit la lèvre, faisant perler le sang létal.

Minos eut un ricanement hautement satisfait.

"Tu souhaites sans doute savoir ce qu'il est advenu de celui que vous nommez Kardia, uh ?..."

Le Cancer serra le poing.

"Je l'ai envoyé à la Quatrième Prison. Oh, rassurez-vous, il ne s'y noiera pas !... la Wyvern s'occupe de le torturer jour et nuit. Oui, je sais : il s'agit d'une entorse au réglement mais comme vous pouvez le constater..." en figeant son regard dans celui du Poisson "... je n'ai aucun principe." chaque mot prononcé lentement afin de souligner la satisfaction.

" _Kisama_ !" grogna le Cancer.

Le Griffon haussa les épaules, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le Poisson.

"Quant à toi, Albafica, je m'occuperai de toi personnellement. Je t'ai réservé un châtiment à la hauteur de l'affront que tu m'as fait !..."

Le Griffon se plaça derrière le Poisson immobile.

"Ton âme m'appartient... ton âme et ton corps !..." glissa-t-il à l'oreille délicate d'Albafica avant de disparaître avec lui et de regagner son Royaume.

Le Cancer, pris de court, se laissa tomber à genoux devant la roseraie, frappant le sol d'un poing rageur.

* * *

"Je ne te présente plus les lieux, mon cher Albafica. Tu as suffisamment erré entre ces murs pour les connaître par coeur, hmm ?..." annonça le Griffon, de retour avec le Poisson, en son palais. "Bien. Prends donc tes aises."

Minos claqua des doigts et aussitôt une nuée de servantes vêtues de noir vinrent le défaire de son surplis, dans des gestes lents et doux. Minos les observait tour à tour, d'un œil étrange.

"Toi... oui, toi. Viens." en attrapant la main de l'une d'entre elles, la dirigeant avec lui jusqu'au fauteuil voisin, s'y installant, surplis défait. "A genoux."

La servante s'exécuta et fléchit les genoux devant les jambes écartées de Minos.

"Montre-moi ton visage."

Albafica fixait le jeu du Juge sans pouvoir s'en détourner, captivé. Il eut le souffle coupé au moment où la cagoule sombre quittait sa place.

La jeune femme était vraiment très belle : un visage fin au teint de porcelaine, de magnifiques cheveux couleur noir de jais ; une véritable poupée !

Un doigt de Minos se mit à courir sous le menton fin.

"Tu sais de quelle manière tu vas faire plaisir à ton Juge, hmm ?..." regard passant lentement des yeux de la fille à son entrejambe.

"Mais avant cela, je dois m'assurer que nous ayons un bon public..." en lançant ses fils jusqu'à Albafica, contrôlant chaque partie de son corps au moyen d'une seule main, le forçant à conserver le regard fixé sur eux.

"Minos... comment oses-tu ?..." d'une voix presque éteinte, dans un souffle maudit.

"Shhh !... je t'ai promis un châtiment à la hauteur... et le voici..." en offrant son corps à la vue de la jeune femme et d'Albafica.

Le Poisson déglutit. Ce corps lui rappelait tant de choses... siège de plaisirs inavoués...

La servante se plaça de telle manière à ce que la vue du Poisson soit dégagée et se mit à faire courir ses mains sur le corps offert du Juge, commençant par les cuisses nues. Minos se cala davantage dans le fauteuil, gardant Albafica du coin de l'œil. Les doigts fins allèrent à présent flatter ce qu'il avait de plus intime. Albafica réprima difficilement un hoquet. Le Juge, jambes écartées, laissait passer un soupir après l'autre, se dressant sous les mains attentionnées de celle qui se vouait à lui.

Albafica avait le ventre qui se tordait et envie de vomir. Sa tête frôlait l'étourdissement mais son regard était incapable - bien malgré lui - de fuir le spectacle offert par le couple improvisé.

Des lèvres gourmandes vinrent prendre le Juge en bouche, sur un long geignement rauque de ce dernier.

Le spectacle devenait insoutenable pour le Poisson !...

"Minos... cela... tu vas me le payer... au centuple !..."

Mais le Juge était bien trop préoccupé par son plaisir pour prendre la menace sifflée par le Poisson au sérieux. Il vint perdre sa main libre dans les cheveux de jais de sa servante, corps se cambrant joliment contre la bouche qui le gâtait.

Albafica fixait les jambes d'où se découpaient les muscles qui pulsaient de concert avec les soupirs et les encouragements que laissait échapper le Griffon. Il finit par se rendre dans un concert de graves éblouissants, souffle court, regard trouble à peine voilé par la lourde frange, rictus terrible posé sur Albafica tandis que la servante le dégustait jusqu'à ne plus rien en laisser.

Outrancier, il scella par un baiser la bouche coupable de la servante.

Albafica retenait à grand-peine les larmes qui lui pochaient les yeux.

La servante se rhabilla et osa un regard saturé de défi à l'égard du Poisson, sûre d'elle maintenant qu'elle venait de servir si hardiment son Juge, regard qui n'échappa guère à Minos qui venait de retrouver pleinement ses esprits après cet instant d'égarement.

"Ma fille, je te conseille de tenir ton orgueil en bride." sur un ton sec.

Il libéra le Poisson de son emprise et vint nouer des fils meurtriers aux poignets de la jeune servante qui laissa passer un hoquet de terreur. Il poussa le corps féminin dans les extrémités inverses, écartelant les bras de la fille en les croisant au maximum jusqu'à obtenir la luxation complète des épaules dans un craquement sinistre.

Albafica se boucha les oreilles, paupières étroitement closes, affaissé sur le sol.

"ARRÊTE, MINOS !" criait-il.

Le Juge libéra sa victime démembrée et ordonna d'un mouvement de tête qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui retirer ce piètre reste de dessous les yeux. Puis il se redressa et se vêtit dans un calme absolu, mouvements lents faisant glisser les étoffes sur sa peau.

Albafica laissait à présent passer sa colère et sa tristesse. Il n'en fit cependant aucun cas, passant à côté de lui comme s'il était absent de la pièce.

* * *

Le Poisson pensa, la nuit suivante, perdre totalement l'esprit, seul dans cette pièce où s'étaient jouées tant de scènes violentes au cours de la même journée...

Il laissait lentement rouler des larmes le long de ses joues diaphanes dans un silence entrecoupé par quelques sanglots indécents.

Comment avait-il pu croire en l'amour de Minos ?... cet homme ne l'aimait pas. Cet homme ?... ce monstre !... Minos n'avait décidément plus rien d'humain.

* * *

Le lendemain, en arpentant le couloir, le rire cristallin d'Ingrid, filtrant sous une porte, attira l'attention d'Albafica. Il entrouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit Ingrid, en compagnie du Juge, en train de confectionner tous deux des marionnettes. Celle que Minos tenait entre ses mains aussi fines que blanches ressemblait d'ailleurs fortement au Poisson revêtu d'or.

Ingrid, elle, semblait avoir opté pour une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et le Poisson l'entendit échanger avec Minos en norvégien, discussion où se glissa le terme " _mamma_ ".

L'ambiance pouvait sembler bon enfant si l'homme qui se trouvait là n'était pas le pire des monstres que les Enfers aient porté !...

"On écoute aux portes, Poisson ?" l'interpella la voix caressante d'Aiacos.

Albafica sursauta, pris en défaut, reculant d'un pas.

Au son de la voix du Garuda, Minos se leva et ouvrit la porte. Son regard heurta froidement Albafica.

"Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de cela." en reproche giflant à l'attention du Poisson.

"De mauvaise humeur, Minos ?..." interrogea le Garuda.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

"Que lui arrive-t-il, Albafica ?"

Albafica croisa les bras.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en moque."

Aiacos les regarda tour à tour, visage marqué par l'amusement.

"Et moi qui craignais d'interrompre une séance de roucoulade..."

Un autre Spectre les rejoint, posant un genou à terre devant les deux Juges.

"Relève-toi, Violate." lui enjoignit Aiacos, l'attrapant par la taille pour l'approcher de lui.

Le geste fit déglutir Albafica d'envie.

Aiacos ne s'arrêta pas là et vint caresser la joue de Violate d'un revers de main.

"Elle m'a offert un spectacle grandiose hier. Elle a montré à nos ennemis qu'ils ne sont bons qu'à ramper au sol."

Albafica le toisa du regard.

"Tout mon plaisir a été de briser les os de mon adversaire et de maculer mon corps de son sang."

Aiacos eut un rire absolument dément, assez similaire à celui que pouvait avoir Minos dans ses instants sadiques.

"N'est-elle pas délicieuse ?..."

Albafica soupira, détournant le regard.

"Si tu nous disais ce qui t'amène, Aiacos ?" s'impatienta Minos.

"Eh bien figure-toi, mon cher frère, que mon palais est en totale rénovation, notamment les pans privés. Je comptais donc sur ton hospitalité temporaire."

Minos soupira : ils avaient mal choisi leur moment !... il n'appréciait guère de voir débarquer de la visite lorsqu'il réglait ses comptes avec Albafica. Mais il se résolut à faire bonne figure.

"Bien entendu. Je n'aurai guère le coeur de vous laisser sans toit."

Albafica n'avait de cesse de les observer.

"Aiacos Sama... ne trouvez-vous pas que cet Or a le regard bien trop insistant ?..." amena Violate dont l'envie d'en débattre ne faisait aucun doute.

"Ah ta ta ! tu ne touches pas à la Rose de mon frère, Violate !... c'est compris ?" le ton employé par le Garuda était sérieux. Le manquement à l'ordre se payerait très cher et Violate le savait... elle ne put néanmoins pas empêcher le feu de ses prunelles de parler.

Albafica se montra d'autant plus hautain, levant haut son port de tête dans un mouvement fier. Son manège n'échappa guère à Minos qui eut un petit sourire. Finalement, la cohabitation allait apporter son lot de distractions...

* * *

Albafica tressait les cheveux d'Ingrid, apportant quelques rubans pour rendre la coiffure attrayante.

"Dame Violate me fait peur..." dit soudain Ingrid d'une petite voix.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ni Mi..." il inspira avant de poursuivre sur ce nom qui le faisait trébucher rien qu'en le prononçant "... Minos, ni moi-même ne permettront qu'elle te fasse du mal."

Albafica apporta la touche finale à la coiffure.

"Dis-moi, Ingrid... tes parents ?..."

La petite renifla.

"Je m'excuse... si je..."

"Ils sont passés par le Tribunal voilà deux ans maintenant... j'étais avec eux. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, Minos m'a permis de vivre ici, dans son palais, avec lui. Il m'a toujours bien traitée... il disait que j'étais la princesse de son royaume à présent. Mais..." en reniflant, larmes venant souiller son visage "... mes parents me manquent beaucoup..."

Albafica osa un geste hésitant pour essuyer les larmes alors que la petite rêvait de se blottir contre lui. Au moment où Albafica allait se décider, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Minos élégamment vêtu qui posa un genou au sol lorsque la petite Ingrid vint trouver refuge au creux de ses bras. Le Griffon adressa un regard terrible à Albafica lorsqu'il serra Ingrid dans ses bras.

"Tu te permets de la faire pleurer ?..."

Albafica recula d'un pas face au regard du Juge.

"Je..."

"Non !... c'est... à cause de mes parents..." s'exclama la fillette qui ne souhaitait pas voir ses parents d'adoption s'entredéchirer une nouvelle fois.

"Ah... je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Ingrid... je les ai placés dans le meilleur endroit possible."

"Je sais... mais j'aimerai tant les revoir..."

"C'est impossible. Tu te rappelles la promesse que tu m'avais faite jadis ?..." en essuyant les larmes des petites joues rebondies.

La fillette hocha la tête.

"Bien. Maintenant, termine de te préparer. Nous allons souper avec nos hôtes."

Le Griffon lâcha Ingrid et se releva, fixant Albafica.

"Tu es prêt, toi aussi ?"

Le Poisson hocha la tête et se détourna.

"Nous arrivons."

"Ne soyez pas long. Aiacos déteste attendre." en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

"Absolument délicieux." lâcha Aiacos en observant le mouvement régulier des doigts du Poisson qui jouaient avec le bout de la tresse d'Ingrid. Disant cela, le Juge avait un sourire absolument terrifiant. On était en droit de se demander s'il évoquait le contenu de l'assiette qu'il venait de finir ou s'il trouvait le jeu des doigts d'Albafica tout à son goût...

"Les travaux mettront combien de temps ?" amena Minos à qui le regard d'Aiacos ne plaisait pas du tout.

"Je douterai de ton esprit d'hospitalité, mon frère, je dirai qu'il te tarde de nous mettre à la porte !..." en passant une langue redoutable sur un de ses doigts dans un geste lent et mesuré. Violate était incapable de détourner son regard du geste du Juge ; un geste qui, appliqué par Aiacos, était à mille lieues de l'obscène. Ce Juge érotisait tout. C'était indéniable.

Minos leva simultanément les sourcils.

"Je douterai de ton intégrité, je dirai que tu cherches tous à nous séduire, Aiacos."

"Huhuhu... tous, Minos ?..." en portant le regard sur Ingrid.

"Humpf !... ne t'y avise pas." siffla Minos.

"Sinon ?..."

Violate jubilait de l'échange entre les deux Juges.

"N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui revoie chacune de tes copies, Aiacos. Chacun de tes jugements, si Hadès Sama en doute, repasse entre mes mains. Cela devrait être amplement suffisant pour te rappeler qui est ton aîné et le respect que tu lui dois."

La voix du Griffon venait de tonner.

Ingrid tenait son couvert en tremblant mais Albafica la rassura par un sourire doux.

Aiacos ouvrit un instant grand les yeux devant l'autorité rappelée par Minos puis adopta un petit sourire.

"Bien. J'espère que le dessert saura autant nous régaler que ta petite démonstration de force, Griffon."

C'était gagné. Minos venait de lui clouer le bec, au Garuda.

* * *

Albafica venait de mettre Ingrid au lit. La fillette lui saisit la main.

"Tu veux bien dormir avec moi le temps que..."

Elle ne termina guère sa phrase mais Albafica comprit que la présence d'Aiacos et de sa compagne la terrifiait.

"Bien sûr, mon Ange. Je vais juste en informer Minos..."

"Ne sois pas long..."

"Promis, je fais vite."

Albafica frappa à la porte des appartements de Minos et entra sur son invitation à le faire. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui et demeura silencieux.

"Ah, par pitié. Je n'ai aucun goût pour les jeux de silence dont il faut déduire la signification." grogna le Juge en voyant l'attitude d'Albafica.

"Merci pour... Ingrid. Merci parce que tu as remis Aiacos à sa place, Minos. Merci parce que tu assureras la protection d'Ingrid."

Minos cligna, peu habitué à autant de remerciements à la fois !...

"Je... dormirai avec Ingrid le temps que tes hôtes demeureront ici."

"Oh... ainsi c'est moi que l'on punit ?..." avec un sourire doux amer.

Albafica s'approcha du Juge puis déposa un court baiser du bout des lèvres sur les siennes.

"Non. Je te laisse pour mieux te retrouver..." avant de quitter la pièce.

A la sortie du Poisson, le Garuda quitta l'espace qu'il avait investi dans la pièce, camouflant son cosmos, petit sourire plein d'envie et de suffisance.

"Sympathique petite saynète..."


	13. Ravages sur coeur

_Entre son cher et insupportable Aiacos et son adorable et fier Albafica, le coeur de Minos ne cesse de balancer... il va falloir choisir, Monsieur du Griffon !... et vite !... sous peine de perdre l'un et l'autre._

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Ravages sur coeur_

"Je ne sais ce qui me retient de te châtier pour les 1000 ans à venir, Aiacos."

"Puhuhu !... tu es si joli lorsque tu menaces, Griffon." en s'installant sur le lit, jambes croisées.

"Il n'y a pas que moi que tu blesses."

"Violate ne se soucie guère de mes frasques. Pire je fais, plus elle m'est fidèle, c'est un comble, non ?" avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. "J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi, mon cher."

"Oh, laisse-moi deviner..."

"Le Juge ayant la force la plus dévastatrice. Je brise tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage et tu n'y fais pas exception."

"Tu t'emballes un peu vite, mon cher Garuda. Gare à la chute !..."

Le Roi de Karura se redressa, mains entre ses jambes en tailleur, dans une attitude aussi enfantine que sournoise.

"Ne me parle pas de chute, Minos. Mon destin s'inscrit dans les cieux alors que le tien est de ramper avec l'Or."

"Je te trouve décidément détestable, Aiacos."

"A qui la faute ?"

Minos leva les yeux au ciel.

"Garde tes coups de bec pour qui de droit."

Aiacos tapota la place libre à ses côtés.

"Par ici, que je redresse ta belle humeur !..."

* * *

Minos fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Le ciel commençait à peine à se dégager.

A côté de lui, le bel Aiacos dormait encore, crinière ébène éparpillée sur l'oreiller carmin.

Minos se leva, enfila discrètement son surplis et quitta la demeure. Il prit le passage le plus rapide pour aller cueillir, en personne, quelques roses sur Terre et les ramener aux Enfers - certes, les fleurs faneraient rapidement mais il souhaitait offrir ce présent à son cher Poisson. La brèche n'échappa guère à un certain Crabe aux aguets et il fut aisé de le suivre jusqu'à son repère.

* * *

Minos était entré dans la chambre d'Albafica et d'Ingrid, disposant les fleurs sur la table, dans un vase sombre.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir amadouer Albafica avec ces quelques roses, enfoiré ?!"

La voix aux accents de voyou du Cancer réveilla en sursaut Albafica et Ingrid.

Minos fit face au Cancer.

"Je vois... impossible de faire son marché sans être vu. Ni suivi."

"Exact !... et cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte !..."

Ni d'une, ni de deux, le Cancer noua ses jambes solides autour de la taille du Griffon.

"Tu vas apprécier mon étreinte d'Acubens !..."

Albafica bondit hors du lit, retenant le Cancer d'exécuter sa prise la plus tristement célèbre.

"ARRETE, MANIGOLDO !"

"HORS DE QUESTION, IL FAUT EN FINIR !"

"JE L'AIME, TU ENTENDS, CANCER ?! JE l'AIME !"

Manigoldo en fut instantanément coupé dans son élan.

Albafica sanglotait, mains agripées au bras du Cancer.

"Ne me dit pas que..."

Les larmes n'en finissaient plus de rouler le long des joues rosies du Poisson. Les hoquets de détresse étaient terribles à entendre.

Manigoldo lâcha prise et Minos eut un sourire de triomphe.

Toujours très fanfaron, Manigoldo fit mine de se curer une oreille.

"Tu peux répéter, je te prie ? je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu..."

En fait, il espérait sincèrement que son ouïe lui avait fait défaut, même s'il se berçait d'illusions !...

"Je... j'aime cet homme..."

"Cet homme ?! Albafica, c'est un Spectre, un foutu chien de Hadès ! un Juge, par-dessus le marché ! Réveille-toi, bon sang !" en le secouant très fort par les épaules.

Albafica ressemblait fort à un pantin de Minos : sans réaction, aucune, que ses larmes.

"C'est inutile. Albafica a choisi son camp. Il préfère le noir des Surplis à tout l'Or du monde."

"LA FERME !" en envoyant un coup de revers de main sur la joue de Minos.

Ce dernier recula à peine, portant des doigts incrédules à sa joue marquée.

"Je te demande de partir, Manigoldo."

"QUOI ?!"

Minos eut un ricanement qui en disait long sur la façon dont il savourait sa victoire sur le Poisson.

"Tu as entendu ?"

Le Cancer n'en revenait pas d'un tel revirement de situation. Pourtant, il se garda bien de juger son ami... il mettait pareil égarement sur le compte de la solitude pesante du Poisson au Sanctuaire.

"Bien. Mais n'oublie jamais... nous sommes tous là en cas de problème. Nous ne te..."

"Il suffit !... n'as-tu pas entendu, Cancer ?!" se défendait Minos, troublé par le doute possible que pouvait distiller le Cancer dans l'esprit de l'Or et ainsi menacer l'emprise du Griffon.

Manigoldo quitta la scène d'un pas lent.

Ingrid s'agrippa au pantalon du Poisson, sourire éclatant : "Alors... tu vas rester pour toujours avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?..."

* * *

"Bien. Il semblerait que tu aies enfin choisi ton camp, Albafica !... J'en ferai part à notre Seigneur dès que possible."

Albafica paniqua intérieurement, cessant de marcher, pris de vertiges et devant se tenir à un pan de mur.

Minos ne cilla pas, se contentant d'un simple lever de sourcil gauche.

"Regretterais-tu déjà ce choix ?" la voix était tranchante.

Le Poisson se contenta d'un regard vague. Puis il finit par déglutir en prendre la parole : "Quand comprendras-tu, Minos ?..."

Le Griffon croisa les bras, intransigeant.

"Explique-moi."

"Je me trouve ici uniquement par amour pour toi. Il est hors de question de servir Hadès."

Le Griffon fronça puis éclata de rire - comme lorsque ses hommes étaient tombés en Terre Sainte sous le coup des Bloody Roses du Poisson.

"Je peux te demander ce qu'il y a de risible ?!"

"Mon pauvre Albafica !..."

Le Poisson serrait le poing avec la très forte envie de l'écraser sur le nez de Minos !... au lieu de cela, il fracassa le mur non loin du visage de Minos.

"Ne tourne plus jamais en dérision le sacrifice fait pour toi, Minos."

Une goutte de sueur perla le long de la tempe du Griffon.

Le regard d'Albafica était chargé de reproches, brûlant tel un feu infernal qui consumait tout.

"Ma Rose..." murmura le Griffon, ému.

"Je te laisse méditer là-dessus." en quittant les lieux.

"Huhuhuhu !... quel joli petit couple explosif nous tenons là !..." émit la voix grinçante du Garuda.

* * *

Albafica renifla, la gorge serrée. Il avait renoncé à tout... à ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'à présent ; une vie de solitude certes !... mais ne valait-elle pas mieux que de devoir ployer un genou devant ce dieu qui menaçait le monde de son ombre, jetant son dévolu sur le genre humain, échafaudant des plans mettant en péril le berceau de l'humanité ?... et lui, le Gold Saint des Poissons, que lui avait-il pris d'aimer à ce point un Juge des Enfers ?... même la mort, qui lui avait paru la plus sûre des délivrances, revêtait à présent un goût amer. Prisonnier à jamais de Minos... captif des Enfers... Albafica saisit sa tête entre ses mains ouvertes, gémissant comme fou.

* * *

Le regard de Minos s'appesantissait sur la mélancolie grandissante du Poisson. A dire vrai, le jeu perdait définitivement de son charme lorsqu'en face on se résignait... Minos était le genre de Spectre a toujours vouloir sentir sous ses doigts une forme de rébellion et de résistance !... et Albafica ne donnait plus satisfaction. Minos faisait la moue devant son jouet cassé... sa belle marionnette brisée. Dans un éclat de cosmos, il déchargea sur les Enfers entiers sa frustration et sa colère. Même Albafica avait tremblé devant la rage grandissante du Juge, se demandant ce qu'il allait devenir...

* * *

La colère qui habitait le Juge frustré grandissait de jour en jour, envahissant même l'espace du Poisson. Albafica n'était plus le centre des attentions du Juge, au contraire, il semblait au Poisson que sa présence même aux Enfers lui était insupportable.

Au lieu de perdre totalement l'esprit, Albafica posa les choses, demandant audience auprès de Minos. Ce dernier l'accueillit en Juge. Albafica posa le problème : aux Enfers, la Terre lui manquait et lorsqu'il se trouvait sur Terre, Minos lui faisait défaut.

"Ton problème n'est pas le mien." trancha le Juge, consultant la liste des âmes restant à juger. "Maintenant, hors de ma vue, j'ai de l'ouvrage."

Le Poisson serra les poings.

"Minos ! dans un couple, le problème de l'un concerne l'autre !... et l'un veille au confort de l'autre."

Le Juge haussa un sourcil.

"Où es-tu allé pêcher des sornettes pareilles, Poisson ? c'est à proprement parler risible !... Hahahaha ! un couple !... nous ? Par Hadès, cela se saurait !..."

"Minos... tu n'as de cesse de me piétiner. En voilà assez." en levant haut le menton, ce qui attira évidemment le regard du Juge. Son Poisson était décidément magnifique lorsqu'il se mettait en colère et se parait de sa fierté. C'est cela qui plaisait au Juge : la hargne et la fierté !...

"Je te préviens : si tu t'égares dans les Enfers, je ne reviendrai pas te chercher. Choisis."

"Je n'ai aucunement envie ni besoin de ton aide, merci, Minos."

Le Juge haussa les épaules, terminant d'examiner sa liste d'âmes à juger.

Le Poisson s'en alla et Minos reprit son activité. Le cœur du Poisson saignait fort, répandant un poison violent dans ses veines. Décidément, Minos ne le comprendrait jamais.

* * *

Albafica regarda un instant Ingrid sauter à la corde. Cette enfant restait décidément le seul rayon de soleil illuminant la désolation des Enfers...

"Tu joues avec moi à la corde, Albafica ?..."

La main du Poisson vint caresser les cheveux, remettant en place la barrette qui s'en échappait.

"Plus tard, Ingrid. Je dois d'abord réfléchir."

"D'accord. Je vais goûter."

Il regarda l'enfant s'éloigner, cœur chargé.

"Minos... pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?... me serais-je trompé à ce point sur ton compte ?... Oh... qu'Athéna me vienne en aide !..." regard brouillé de larmes.

* * *

Le dernier coup de marteau s'écrasa sur le socle, prononçant l'ultime sentence. Minos était fourbu, traits tirés. La longue procession reprendrait demain. Il en arrivait à présent à regretter d'avoir ainsi traité et éliminé Rune... quant à réclamer de l'aide, le Spectre était bien trop fier pour ce faire !...

Albafica eut un choc en voyant arriver Minos. Sa mine défaite était terrible à voir... de plus, dans cet état, le Juge était des plus irritables, y compris à l'égard d'Ingrid !...

Albafica se permit malgré tout la remarque : "Tu travailles trop, Minos..."

Le poing s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter Ingrid qui se tenait là.

"Il suffit, Albafica ! Reste à ta place, veux-tu ?!"

La mâchoire du Juge se crispait à mesure, regard améthyste prenant une teinte dangereusement foncée.

"Je préfère encore me tuer à la tâche que de te voir traîner ta peine en te demandant si ton choix a été le bon." grimaça le Juge.

Albafica tiqua. Ainsi donc, c'était l'état du Poisson qui rendait le Juge malade ?...

"J'ai toujours eu en horreur les demi-mesures et c'est ce que tu es en train de m'offrir, Albafica. Je suis persuadé que même ton poison a perdu sa saveur mortelle."

"Ne me mène pas sur ce terrain, Minos."

"Pourquoi m'en priverais-je, Poisson ? Regarde-toi !... tu es à présent aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton !... tu as renoncé à tout ce qui faisait ton charme. La Rose a bel et bien fané et perdu ses épines. Elle est devenue bien moins qu'un chrysanthème."

Le Juge se leva avant même que le Poisson ait le temps de rétorquer.

"Je préfère prendre mon repas seul que d'assister à ce spectacle pitoyable."

Ingrid les détaillait tour à tour, regard triste.

"Cessez de vous disputer, s'il vous plaît..." gémit-elle d'une petite voix.

Albafica prit la petite par les épaules : "Tu as raison, Ingrid. Cela doit cesser. Aussi, vais-je partir."

La fillette agrippa fermement les avant-bras du Poisson.

"NON ! Non, ne pars pas !..."

Minos croisa les bras : "Ah bravo, je vois que tu les accumules !..." féroce.

"Il le faut, Ingrid. Minos et moi, nous ne nous entendons plus du tout." secouant la tête, superbe crinière azur lui tombant sur les épaules jusqu'au creux de reins.

Minos déglutit, comme pris à son propre piège. Si Albafica ne parvenait décidément pas à se décider, lui était dans le même cas ; dès que le Poisson s'apprêtait à lui échapper, il lui trouvait plus de charme !... c'était à en devenir fou !...

"Tu seras plus heureuse - si ceci est possible ici - sans nos querelles incessantes."

"Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, Albafica !..." sautant de sa chaise pour se blottir dans le giron du Poisson.

"Ingrid, Ingrid... voyons..."

"Elle tient vraiment à toi." admit Minos.

"Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi, Minos. Il vaut mieux... que chacun prenne ses distances."

"Albafica, non, s'il te plaît..."

"Ingrid... je t'en prie, sèche tes larmes."

Minos se pinçait la lèvre d'agacement, subissant un ouragan intérieur de rage et de déception mêlées.

"Au pire, tu peux prendre tes quartiers dans une aile éloignée..." proposa-t-il, soucieux que son jouet, même cassé, lui échappe.

"Non. Il faut que ce soit net. Rester ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses."

Ingrid fit un bond de côté, visage furieux.

"Méchant !"

"Ingrid..."

"Méchant, tu me laisses toute seule !..."

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

Albafica soupira et se releva, fixant Minos.

"N'est-ce pas la meilleure des solutions ?..."


	14. Les histoires d'amour finissent mal

_Voilà le dernier chapitre... merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi et laissé de comm' ! bisous !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général_

Minos partit tôt ce matin. Il passa néanmoins par la chambre d'Albafica et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il était endormi. Alors qu'il cheminait jusqu'au Tribunal Silencieux, son cœur lançait des appels de détresse. Il avait été sot d'agir de la sorte !... oui mais entre l'admettre et le reconnaître, il y avait une marge pour un Spectre de l'envergure de Minos !... Il serra les poings. Au moins, la surcharge de travail lui libèrerait les pensées. Son coeur de Spectre bondissait malgré tout à l'idée du retour le soir venu, découvrant une Ingrid en pleurs sur un Poisson envolé !... Minos ébouriffa sa chevelure. Ah ! tout était décidément plus simple sans ce foutu Poisson !... pourquoi cette histoire était-elle aussi compliquée ? pourquoi Minos ne pouvait-il pas, comme Rhadamanthys, noyer sa frustration dans du scotch ?... d'ailleurs, en parlant de la Wyverne... ce dernier descendait les marches.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" questionna Minos.

"Il court le bruit que le premier Tribunal est surchargé. Et que tu peines à remplir tes fonctions."

Le Griffon bisqua. "QUI a dit cela ?"

"Personne en particulier. Cela se note aux faibles flux des autres Tribunaux. Il y a engorgement ici. Je suis venu y mettre bon ordre."

Minos croisa les bras. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Rhadamanthys !..."

"A d'autres. Tu as vu ta mine ? elle est à faire peur. La prochaine fois, réfléchis à deux fois avant d'ôter la vie à ton Procureur." en tapotant la joue du Griffon avant de reprendre sa montée des marches.

Minos fulminait mais oublia bien vite, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Certes, Rhadamanthys n'était pas du genre bavard mais il semblait plus droit que le Garuda qu'il fallait sans cesse tenir à l'œil. Et puis Rhadamanthys aussi avait une histoire compliquée avec Pandora !...

Le flux se rétablit lentement.

* * *

Albafica s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin. Vraiment, il ne manquait plus que... oh non !...

"Mon très cher Or..."

Albafica pinça ses lèvres. Oui. Il ne manquait plus qu'un Garuda feulant dans les pattes...

"Si vous cherchez Minos, il est..."

"Pas du tout. C'est toi que je souhaitais voir."

Albafica soupira intérieurement. Vraiment, la journée allait être mauvaise...

Le Garuda s'isola un moment avec l'Or.

"Je pense que tu as raison de quitter ce lieu. Vois-tu, les Enfers sont soumis à un équilibre et il semble que ta présence l'ait rompu."

Albafica baissa le regard. C'est qu'il avait mille fois raisons, cet oiseau de malheur !...

"Je ne saurai dire ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Minos lors de son assaut en Grèce... ta beauté semble lui avoir fait perdre toute notion de bon-sens." disant cela, la main du Juge remonta sur la hanche du Poisson.

Le regard du Poisson cherchait où se dérober.

"S'enticher d'une Rose empoisonnée, vraiment..." en humant ses cheveux comme un animal.

La main du Garuda jouait, se posant un moment avant de repartir pour se poser ailleurs. Les mouvements étaient hypnotiques.

"Je vous demande de..."

"Oui ?"

Ne pas le regarder... surtout éviter...

"Ta place n'est pas ici, Poisson. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Je veux retrouver mon frère tel qu'il était avant son assaut contre le Sanctuaire et tu vas... me le restituer." en montant la main jusqu'au cou qu'il empoigna avant de serrer, feu brûlant au fond des pupilles. "Je vais t'aider à prendre ta décision, Poisson."

Albafica porta ses deux mains sur celle du Garuda, cherchant à se défaire de l'emprise monumentale du Juge.

La pression sur la gorge devenait de plus en plus forte. Albafica avait l'impression d'être aux prises avec un oiseau de proie, gorge offerte aux terribles serres !... Pas moyen de faire lâcher prise au Garuda !... le Poisson se mettait à voir trouble... sa conscience s'étiolait lentement à mesure que le cerveau était privé d'air. Soudain, deux ailes noires se découpèrent derrière le Garuda ; des ailes que le Poisson, même raison éteinte, aurait reconnues entre mille !... les ailes du Griffon.

"Tu le relâches immédiatement, Garuda." siffla une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon.

La conscience quitta totalement Albafica à cet instant.

* * *

Ingrid souriait. Elle jouait à la balle avec... un crâne. Ce dernier rebondissait entre le sol et la paume de la fillette. Albafica grimaça. Puis ses paupières papillonnèrent et elles s'ouvrirent sur un visage familier. Ce sourire...

"Ah ben il était temps ! j'ai bien failli attendre !..."

"Ma... ni..."

"Shhh ! tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici."

Le Poisson scrutait la chambre du regard.

"Où... sont... Ingrid et... Minos ?..."

"Ton foutu Spectre t'a livré comme le dernier des sacs à patates devant la première Maison ce matin. Shion a failli devenir fou !..."

"Il a dit... quelque chose ?..."

"Que dalle."

"Je... je te demande pardon... Mani... j'ai fait du mal... dans un camp comme dans l'autre... pardon, pardon..." yeux magnifiques inondés de larmes.

"Bah, tu sais, des conneries on en fait tous !... moi le premier, demande un peu au vieux !... hahaha !"

"Oui mais... un Spectre... un Juge, qui plus est... pourquoi ?..."

"J'avoue ne pas avoir compris non plus. Mais qu'importe, tu es sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"J'accepterai d'être mis à l'index, Mani... je... je le mérite. Vraiment."

"Arrête de délirer !... j'ai rien dit à personne. Et ce secret, je l'emporterai dans ma tombe, crois-moi."

"Merci mais... je ne pourrai plus prétendre au rang de Saint d'Athéna après pareille compromission. Je l'exposerai dès demain à notre déesse et j'accepterai sa sentence."

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

"Tu fais c'que tu veux, hein !..."

* * *

"Albafica des Poissons, quel plaisir de te voir rétabli."

Albafica ploya un genou.

"Merci, ô Athéna."

Le Poisson bascula le regard sur le Pope.

"J'ai une terrible confession à vous faire. Je me dois de... vous informer que... j'ai trahi votre confiance, en tant que Saint. J'ai..." les paupières s'abaissèrent un moment, gorge serrée "... je me suis compromis avec... un Spectre de Hadès."

Sage eut un lever de sourcils surpris tandis que la déesse parut gênée.

"J'accepterai votre sentence."

"Nous allons y réfléchir afin de ne pas donner de réponse hâtive, Albafica."

* * *

Albafica tressaillit lorsqu'il reçut une convocation officielle l'invitant à se rendre séance tenante dans la salle d'audience du Grand Pope. Il ne perdit néanmoins pas une minute !...

"Albafica des Poissons."

L'Or ploya le genou.

"Athéna. Grand Pope."

"Nous avons longuement discuté du sujet qui nous préoccupe. Il serait, en effet, malvenu de te laisser dans cette situation, pour le moins inédite, il est vrai. Nos ennemis font déferler sur le monde autant de misère que de violence. Il n'est pas bon d'avoir la moindre attache avec le camp ennemi, à plus forte raison des liens aussi forts."

"Voilà pourquoi, nous souhaitons que tu te rendes dans le Nord du pays. Nous avons là un camp d'entraînement qui accueille des orphelins. Le responsable de ce camp est tombé gravement malade et nous songions à faire appel à tes connaissances et techniques en vue de le remplacer, Albafica." amena la déesse, pleine de bonté.

"C'est... trop de bonté, ô déesse Athéna."

"Ce n'est rien, Albafica. Nous souhaitons que tu puisses retrouver un certain équilibre sur place."

"Merci."

"J'enverrai mon disciple te rendre des visites régulières, Albafica."

"Je ne sais que dire, Grand Pope, Athéna. Merci."

* * *

Les mois s'écoulaient. Albafica s'épanouissait totalement au sein de la multitude bruyante et turbulente des enfants. Il notait que la teneur en poison contenu dans son sang diminuait, aussi pouvait-il approcher les enfants sans crainte. Une de ses pensionnaires, ressemblant fortement à Ingrid, lui avait même un jour offert un beau bouquet, disant qu'elle souhaitait de marier avec lui plus tard !... Albafica rayonnait. Il venait enfin de tourner une page cruelle de son histoire. Plus d'idées noires. Plus de tiraillements incessants. Il revivait. Minos et son emprise quittaient progressivement son esprit.

Les visites de Manigoldo étaient toujours sources de joie.

* * *

Albafica ramenait une couverture sur un enfant dont le lit était défait.

La lune était pleine, baignant de ses reflets le dortoir.

Son tour d'inspection terminé, Albafica vint prendre le frais et admirer la clarté de la lune.

Un craquement mit ses sens aux aguets.

"Qui va là ?" se levant prestement, en position de combat.

"Est-ce ainsi que tu m'accueilles, mon magnifique Poisson ?..."

Cette voix... oh, par Athéna, qu'aurait-il donné pour ne plus jamais l'entendre ?...

Un certain Spectre encapuchonné se présenta à lui.

"Mi... nos..."

"Oui." rabattant le capuchon, présentant sa merveilleuse chevelure argentée.

"Que viens-tu faire ici ?..."

"J'ai eu du mal à te trouver. Notamment depuis que mon surplis m'a fait défaut."

"Pardon ?..."

"Comme toi, j'ai été chassé du Royaume des Morts. Tu as devant toi un humble vagabond, condamné à errer sur la Terre."

"C'est... à cause de nous que..."

"Non. Pas directement. Mon affrontement avec le Garuda n'a pas été du goût de mon Maître, hélas. La sentence a été radicale."

"Nous sommes donc, pour ainsi dire, sur un pied d'égalité ?..."

"Ton sort est plus enviable que le mien. Nous ne servons pas le même camp."

"Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici, Minos ?..."

"Je tenais à te revoir une dernière fois. M'assurer que... tu aies recouvré la santé. Me voici rassuré." osant un revers de doigts sur la joue rosissante du Poisson. Le geste anima sitôt une tension.

Le Spectre reprit son bâton en main, souriant.

"Je ne compte pas t'importuner plus longuement." reprenant son sac sur l'épaule.

"Minos... ne veux-tu pas demeurer un moment ?... avant de... reprendre ton chemin ?..."

"Ma présence te sera rapidement intolérable, Albafica. Je le sais."

"N... non !... reste. Reste, je t'en prie. Donne-moi des nouvelles d'Ingrid..."

"Tu lui as beaucoup manqué."

"J'espère qu'Aiacos va la laisser en paix. Elle le craignait beaucoup."

"Aiacos a été envoyé en offensive contre les tiens. Il aurait lamentablement échoué et la sentence ne se serait pas faite attendre : il a immédiatement été destitué. Aujourd'hui, il erre sur Terre sous son véritable nom. Notre Maître n'est pas aussi généreux que le tien." amer. "Sur ces bons mots..." se retournant pour reprendre sa route.

"Attends !..." accroché à la cape usée.

"Diable, c'est la deuxième fois que tu cherches à me retenir, Albafica... à la troisième, je jurerai qu'il te reste encore quelques sentiments à mon égard."

Albafica lâcha immédiatement l'homme.

"Pardon. Je... il s'agissait sans doute d'un réflexe..."

"Cela m'est préférable. Il me reste encore tant de souvenirs, Albafica..." glissant néanmoins une main dans le dos du Poisson pour l'approcher de lui, se permettant de humer discrètement les éternelles effluves de rose qui se dégageaient autant de sa peau diaphane que de sa chevelure azurée. "... tant de souvenirs..."

"Reste... Minos..."

FIN.


End file.
